The Degrassi Murders
by ravinegirl28
Summary: Degrassi version of the Scream movies! Fun little AU Halloween fic! Emma's mom was murdered a year ago and she thinks the nightmare is finally over until her friends start dying one by one after being stalked by a mysterious masked figure that harasses them with phone calls first. Who is doing this? And more importantly, who is next? Semma/Janny/Spaige
1. One Year Ago

AN: So I'm co-writing this fic with fellow author ISntSheLovely0007! Check out her awesome stories if you haven't already done so;) Every two chapters we're going to switch so if you notice different writing styles that's why! We just wanted to write a fun little horror fic based off of the Scream movies! This will be a Semma obvs. It won't follow the movie exactly but some lines and story plots will be stolen as well as some stuff from Degrassi too! As always, both of us get more motivated by how many reviews we're getting so if you like what we're writing please let us know! We might also be persuaded to do a sequel if we are getting enough reviews! Here's who our main characters are going to be "played by" in the Degrassi world:

Sidney-Emma Nelson

Dewey-Spinner Mason

Gale-Paige Michalchuk

Tatum-Manny Santos

Randy-JT Yorke

Stu-Jay Hogart

Billy-Sean Cameron

Principal Himbry-Mr. Perino

Sid's parents-Spike and Snake

I'm also adding Jane in as one of Emma and Manny's friends as well as throwing in Toby and Liberty as characters! I'd like to point out that the killers won't follow the original movie script! The plot's going to be changed up and I'll spoil it a little by telling you Sean isn't the killer;) cause it's a Semma and they're going to end up together obviously! As far as who I'm killing off, that won't follow the movie either! It's all going to be a big surprise! But I will tell you that I'm not killing off everyone, cause I don't want all of them to die and I also want to leave it open for a possible sequel! This story happens during their senior year and we'll just make all of the characters in the same grade to help things along. Spin and Paige obviously already graduated. But they're only one year above the others so they all still know them from high school. Let's just pretend in the Degrassi world it only takes one year to become a cop. And Paige is home from Banting where she had her panic attack and dropped out but she's determined to make it writing her first true crime novel even without a degree. She gets bored during her time back at Degrassi and starts sleuthing around with her ex and good pal Spinner when their old classmates start getting murdered. Sean DID come back from Wasaga for Emma just like on the show but he never got kicked out of Degrassi because Peter never planted drugs in his locker so they never had the car race or anything and Sean never went to jail. Basically Emma dumped Peter right away when Sean came home and Peter didn't fight it as strongly as he did on the show. He and Emma ended on good terms and they're friendly but not exactly friends, they all just hang out with the same group of people. Emma and Jay's hook up happened but Sean doesn't know about it yet. Spinner and Jay had nothing to do with the paint and feathers thing so they were never expelled from Degrassi. Jane and Spinner were never together. They're all friends and get along pretty well. I don't think I'm leaving anything out...Well, here we go!

-X-

ONE YEAR AGO…

Emma Nelson stared at her reflection in her stand up mirror. She looked good! She was finally back to her normal, healthy weight again after her horrible bout with anorexia after the shooting. Sean Cameron, the love of her life, was finally back home and they were finally back together and happy so she had that "I have the best boyfriend ever" glow going for her also. Summer was a few months ago but she still had a great glowing tan and tonight she was showing it off in her brand new tight black mini skirt. Normally she wouldn't wear something so short but it was her and Sean's three month anniversary of them getting back together for the second..no THIRD time...and Emma really wanted to look hot for him! She paired it with a low cut red sparkly top that showed off the cleavage she only had when she wore her "Manny boobs" push up bra. It was a little chilly so Emma put a cropped black leather jacket over top and finished the look with her new favorite black strappy sandals that made her only slightly taller than Sean but not so much that she wasn't eye level with him. She had just finished curling her long silky blonde hair and was putting on her shiny natural peach lip gloss when her mom came down to her room.

"Oh Em, you look just beautiful!" Spike gushed coming up behind her daughter and hugging her from behind.

Emma stared at their reflection in the mirror and smiled. Her mom was her best friend. They'd been through so much together the past few years and Emma was grateful her mom hadn't given up on her with all she put her through. First Snake got diagnosed with cancer and luckily beat it, then Emma almost got shot, then Emma went through a downward spiral of depression when Sean left town that caused her to get gonorrhea after she started hanging out with Jay at the ravine, then she had an eating disorder, then she caught Snake kissing Peter's mom after the movie premiere where she and Peter snuck off to make out, then her best friend moved in after she got kicked out of her house. Emma's head spun just thinking about how crazy her mom could have gone in the past few years but they got through it every single time and for that Emma didn't think she could ever repay Spike.

"Really? You think so mom?" Emma still wasn't sure.

Maybe her skirt really was too short? She didn't want Sean to get the wrong idea...ok so maybe she did. Tonight was the night! They had waited more than long enough. If the low top and short skirt didn't send him the right message maybe the sexy black lingerie Emma had on underneath would do the trick.

"Yes! Em you look amazing! Sean won't know what hit him!" Spike ruffled Emma's hair before sitting down on her bed.

"Thanks mom!"

Emma went about getting her purse ready for the night, the condoms were already packed and hidden in a small zipper pouch so Spike wouldn't see.

Spike started to tear up and Emma looked at her in confusion.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing I'm fine! I'm just so proud of you is all!" Spike swiped the tears out of her eyes.

"But why are you crying?" Emma sat down on the bed next to her mom and put her arms around her.

"You're just so happy! It's so good to see you finally happen again Em. It's been a long time since I've seen you smile."

Emma smiled sadly back at her mom. She really did feel bad for all she had put her through.

"Mom I'm sorry. I know things with me haven't been easy the past year and a half."

Spike shushed her.

"Don't you worry about that Emma. Things have been fine. You're safe and you're happy and you're healthy now and that's all I care about."

Emma smiled and hugged her mom until they heard Sean's car pull up in the driveway. It always roared loudly and Emma usually heard him coming before he even rang the bell.

"There he is. Your knight in shining race car." Spike joked.

They heard Snake open the door and the two men upstairs just chatting away. She could swear Snake liked Sean better than her sometimes.

"Well you better get up there before Snake pulls him into a year long conversation."

Emma laughed and nodded.

"You gonna be ok mom?" she asked before she headed up the stairs.

"Yeah I'll be just fine. Have fun!"

Emma smiled.

"Love you!" she yelled over her shoulder before heading up the stairs.

"Love you too" Spike whispered back to an empty basement.

-X-

"Sean, where are you taking me?" Emma whined from the front seat.

Sean had picked her up twenty minutes ago and told her he had a surprise but wouldn't tell her what. He'd blindfolded her upon getting in the car and they'd been driving around.

Sean chuckled.

"For the bajillionth time, you'll see we are almost there!"

Emma huffed and Sean laughed at her. They'd been going back and forth for the past ten minutes and it was fully entertaining Sean to see her so impatient. It only took about ten minutes to get from her house to where they were going but Sean was having a good time getting her all worked up. He loved it when Emma got fiesty.

"I'm about to take this damn thing off." Emma grumbled next to him, her arms crossed angrily across her chest.

"Alright, alright we're here!" Sean finally decided to put her out of her misery and park the damn car.

"It's about time!" she groused.

Sean just chuckled again and told her not to peak before turning off the engine and getting out.

"You better not leave me in here like this!" Emma shrieked.

Sean opened the passenger door and grabbed her hand.

"Calm down you freak I was only gone for a minute!"

"It was longer than that!" Emma swore letting him pull her out of the car.

"Oh hush." he warned pulling her gently by the hand.

Emma huffed but let him lead her anyways.

"Can't I take the blindfold off now?" she asked a few minutes later.

Sean laughed.

"Alright I guess so."

She felt Sean's hands untie the blindfold around her eyes and when it dropped it took her eyes a minute to adjust. Sean had brought her to the ravine behind the school to the same spot they'd been in a few years before when he'd helped her clean the ravine at lunch. Kendra Mason had caught them making out and it eventually lead to their breakup. He had set up a blanket and a picnic dinner next to a big lantern that was bright enough for them to see but still dim enough to see a few stars. Emma's heart beat out of her chest.

"Oh Sean, it's beautiful." she murmured.

Sean beamed. He really wanted to do something special for her. He wasn't a huge fan of anniversaries or anything but she had mentioned she wanted to do something special for their three months back together so he went all out. He originally wanted to take her to a nice dinner but he figured Emma would appreciate something like this more.

"You really like it?" He asked standing shyly next to her.

Emma gave him a look that said "are you freaking kidding me of course!"

Sean just laughed.

"I thought you might." he admitted.

Emma melted.

"Sean, thank you so much for this. It really means everything to me." she leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I'm glad you like it. You wanna sit?"

Emma nodded excitedly and Sean helped her sit down on the blanket in her short skirt and high heels.

"I feel a little overdressed." Emma joked.

Sean pulled on his tie and button up shirt he'd put on just for her.

"Nah, you look perfect."

Emma smiled and slipped off her shoes. No point in killing her feet if they were just going to be sitting anyways.

"You're just saying that cause you're going to try and look up my skirt while I'm down on this blanket." Emma rose her eyebrow at him.

Sean laughed.

"I would have been trying to do that no matter where we were." He said it as a joke but they both knew he was being mostly serious.

Emma laughed and Sean relished in it. He always did love hearing her cute little giggle. He loved being the guy to make her do that.

"So what'd you bring me to eat? Cake?"

"Ha ha. I do have more than that in my fridge you know!"

Emma had seen him eating chocolate cake for breakfast once and she hasn't let him live it down since! He'd been on his own for a while now, it was the one time he didn't go to the grocery store! Besides he was a self proclaimed choc-o-holic.

"Yeah milk to go with your cake and your cocoa puffs."

Sean just gave her a look and she laughed again.

"Be nice or I won't share this delicious dinner I ordered for you!"

Emma quirked her eyebrow.

"Ordered?"

Sean laughed.

"Yeah well I'm not so good at cooking the organic stuff so I ordered takeout from your favorite place on Main Street."

Emma squealed.

"Vegan Voodoo?"

Sean smiled at her.

"That would be the one!"

Emma clapped her hands in delight while he pulled out all of her favorite things from the menu. Everything was vegan and organic and blah blah blah just how she liked it. Emma couldn't believe he had gone to so much trouble...or that he even remembered what she liked from there.

"Are you really going to eat this with me?" Emma asked skeptically knowing Sean didn't like weird foods.

He was a pretty simple dude...cheeseburger, chocolate, milk and he was happy. All of Emma's health food confused him and half the time he didn't even try to pronounce the weird names.

"No you goof I got myself a double cheeseburger and fries from The Dot before I picked you up."

Emma giggled as he pulled his food out.

"Should have known." she joked.

"Emma you know I love you and you know I love grass...but not enough to eat it!"

Emma laughed.

"It's not grass!" she argued.

Sean just gave her a yeah whatever look as they dug into their food.

-X-

"Jay, stop we shouldn't!" Manny whispered pushing Jay off of her in the front seat of his civic.

Jay sighed and pulled away. They'd been fooling around for months now and no one knew yet. He was getting damn tired of it. At first the sneaking around had been hot and he and Manny really hadn't ever planned on hooking up it had just happened one night by complete accident! But then they kept doing it and before Jay knew it, he was falling head over heels for the girl.

"What's the problem dimples? You're the one that texted me tonight, remember?" he snapped putting his backwards cap back on and pouting in the drivers seat.

Manny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, to talk!" she argued fixing her shirt.

Jay snorted.

"Manny when have you and I ever gotten together to talk?"

Manny sighed. He had a point.

"I know, but...I don't know. I just thought that maybe...ugh! Jay I'm just so confused. I can't even talk normal around you!" she huffed.

Jay rolled his eyes.

"Manny why are you being weird?" he got right to the point.

She obviously had something on her mind.

"I'm not! I just...I think Emma knows."

"What's your point?"

Manny smacked his arm.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"The point is that no one was ever supposed to find out Jay! She's probably going to hate me!"

"Why would she hate you?"

Ugh, Jay could be so stupid sometimes!

"Uh, hello! You gave her gonorrhea! She wouldn't want me hooking up with you after what you did to her!"

"Are you fucking kidding me Manny? That was a year ago! Right after Sean left down and she had a gun pointed at her head. We were both in a rough place. I was a different guy then. Emma and I are cool with each other now."

Manny nodded.

"Yeah you're cordial for Sean's sake. But I'm sure she still hates you!"

Jay sighed.

"Who cares? I'm not trying to date Emma, I'm trying to date you!" he yelled.

Manny froze. So did Jay. Oh shit. She wasn't supposed to know that.

"Since when are you trying to date me? I thought this was just...I don't even know what this is Jay but it isn't dating!"

Jay nodded.

"I know...I..It didn't start out that way...but now? I don't know Manny. I like you. I've come to care about you. And you're just so damn worried about someone finding out about us that you won't even bother to give me a chance. What happened with Emma was ages ago Manny. I've changed."

Manny nodded. She knew that. Deep down she knew Jay was a good guy and she really had come to care about him but after what had happened with Craig she didn't know if she could handle getting her heart broken again. Could she really trust Jay not to hurt her?

"Look Jay, you're a good guy. And I would be lying if I said I didn't care about you, but I don't really know how I feel just yet. Is that ok?" she asked really terrified to know the answer.

Manny really didn't want to lose him but she wasn't quite ready to let her guard down yet.

Jay nodded.

"It's ok, for now. But you need to figure out what you want soon dimples. Cause I don't really share well."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss. Manny melted into it and thanked god she wasn't going to lose him yet.

She just needed a little more time to figure things out…

Just a little more time…

-X-

"Sean, we have to stop. I'm going to be late!" Emma whispered in Sean's ear.

He was on top of her kissing her like there was no tomorrow. After they had finished eating they laid down on the blanket to look at the stars. The stars were soon forgotten and they started making out pretty much right away. Emma had started her night completely prepared to give Sean her virginity but it wasn't long before she started freaking out. It's not that she had doubts necessarily, she knew Sean was the one for her and the right guy and all that. It's just that the ravine kind of held some bad memories for her..memories Sean still didn't know about. She got to thinking about the lie she and Jay had been keeping from him for months and she just kind of clammed up. Sean had never been one to push her for more and he wasn't pushing her tonight but Emma still felt awful. Sean didn't even know what she was planning but she still felt like she was letting him down or something. It just didn't feel right for some reason. So instead she kept it at just making out.

"Aw come on, Em, be late just this once." Sean teased nipping at the sweet spot on her neck.

Emma moaned into his ear and her back arched towards him by reflex.

"I can't." she argued.

Sean sighed and pulled away. Emma's body always said yes but then her brain always shut down and she pulled away from him. It was so frustrating. They were so in love what was she waiting for anyways?

"I'm sorry." Emma croaked out trying to hold back tears.

Sean softened.

"Hey, it's ok. You know I don't need that Em. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything."

Emma gave him a sad smile and put her jacket and shoes back on.

"I know." she whispered.

Sean gave her a reassuring kiss and then went about cleaning up their picnic mess.

They walked back to his car hand in hand.

"Thank you for tonight Sean. It was really thoughtful."

Sean leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you."

He opened the passenger door for her.

"Love you too." she gave him another small kiss before she got in the car.

Sean put the blanket and picnic basket in his trunk and got in the drivers seat.

"Maybe next weekend I can stay over?" Emma said suddenly as sean started up the car.

Wait, stay over? Did he hear her right?

"Yeah?" he asked trying not to appear to eager.

Emma smiled.

"Yeah. I think maybe if we're in your apartment in your bed with no distractions...it would...work out better."

Yeah, it was just because they were in the ravine Emma told herself. If they had been at Sean's they would have definitely had sex tonight. Atmosphere was everything.

Sean grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"It's a date."

-X-

Emma knew she was late. Almost a half hour past her curfew to be exact. And this was after her mom agreed to let her stay out until one which was an entire hour later than she usually let her stay out with Sean. Emma felt like the biggest jerk! Her mom was going to kill her! She barely had a chance to kiss Sean goodbye before she bolted out of his car and ran towards the front door. With any luck her mom had hopefully already fallen asleep and wouldn't even notice!

Emma rushed inside and immediately she could sense something was...off. It was like the air was different. And what was that smell? Emma timidly walked towards the living room and that was when she saw it. The entire living room had been trashed. Lamps and end tables were thrown about, pictures were smashed, the sofa cushions had been slashed leaving white stuffing trailed everywhere, pillows were torn apart. Emma noticed white feathers mingled in with sticky thick red blood in a big pool on the floor. Emma gasped and followed the blood trail to the kitchen. She saw blood spattered everywhere. And there in the middle of the kitchen floor Emma saw Snake covered in blood holding her mother's lifeless body. Spike had been slashed to pieces. There was so much blood and so many knife wounds Emma couldn't even recognize her mother's face, but she knew it was her. Snake was holding her in his arms rocking her and crying.

"Em! Oh god Emma get out of here! Emma call 911!"

Emma heard him yelling but nothing he was saying registered. Her mother was dead. DEAD.

-X-

Three months later Archie Simpson was convicted of his wife's murder. Emma testified against him and was the key witness during the trial. Archie maintained his innocence the entire time but the evidence was stacked so highly against him that every single juror voted guilty. Turns out Spike had been having an affair with one of her younger clients for months now and Snake had supposedly walked in on it that night. The guy ran off and he killed Spike in a jealous rage. It happened all the time. The husband was always guilty, right? In the meantime, Spike's best friend Caitlin was granted custody of Emma and was now living in Emma's house with her taking care of her until she graduated high school and turned eighteen. Manny moved back in with her parents after the murder and she and Jay finally went public with their relationship. Sean never left Emma's side but their relationship has been strained lately because she's been keeping a wall up with him and he knows it.

-X-

AN: REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. What's Your Favorite Scary Movie?

AN: So far we haven't gotten any reviews on this story, I'm hoping the next few chapters will change that! If you're reading along, drop us a review to let us know to continue! Also, this story is rated M for a reason! It's a horror fic so it's going to get bloody and graphic! If you don't like, don't read:) And also M for Semma sex;) OF COURSE!

-X-

Bianca Desousa was seriously pissed off! She'd been waiting on her boyfriend Drew Torres to get off of football practice for over an hour now! They'd had plans all week for a cheesy horror movie marathon tonight and he'd promised that for once he would actually be on time! So much for that! Bianca was the hottest girl in their freshman class and she didn't wait around for anyone, she didn't have to. When she and Drew had first gotten together, he'd actually been dating miss goodie two shoes Allie Bandhari at the time. Bianca didn't claim to be innocent in the situation one bit, especially considering it had been her idea to fool around behind Allie's back not Drew's, but she couldn't help herself from not trusting him one damn bit. It's not that she'd ever caught Drew sneaking around behind her back or anything but you know they say...if they cheat with you they'll cheat on you.

And Drew had a tendency to always be late no matter what he was doing. It made Bianca feel like shit...like his time was so much more important than hers or something. Since when did Bad Ass B, as her friends liked to call her, wait around all night for a guy? Since when did Bad Ass B become so damn...girly? Why did she even give a damn about Drew anyways? He had just started as a conquest to her. Bianca had never been shy around boys and she developed faster than any other girl she knew so they had been chasing her since grade seven. She found that she liked the male attention..so much so that she lost her virginity when she was only fourteen a few weeks before school had started. Most girls her age would feel ashamed but Bianca didn't. She enjoyed sex way more than she expected she would and she was horrible at relationships so she just kind of starting fooling around with a bunch of different guys.

Drew was the first guy to ever see past her I don't give a shit attitude and actually tried to break down her walls. He'd been the first person ever to give a damn and Bianca couldn't help but fall for him. It had been almost six months since he'd left Allie and he and Bianca went official and he had yet to do anything to screw it up. Bianca felt kind of guilty for accusing him of cheating all the time but what was she supposed to think when he was over an hour late and wasn't answering her texts or calls?

"Fuck him, I'm not gonna let him ruin my night!" she declared to an empty living room.

Bianca sorted through the movies she'd rented just for the occasion and decided on her favorite one, Halloween! The original of course, she couldn't handle that Rob Zombie bullshit. Way too violent for her tastes. She popped the DVD in and went into the kitchen to make some popcorn.

The only kind they had in the cupboard was the stupid old kind you had to pop over the stove. Ugh, that was so annoying! She asked her mom to get one damn thing for her at the store this week and that was normal microwave popcorn..with so much butter you can barely taste the popcorn! Ugh! Why didn't her damn parents EVER listen to her?

"Hi I'm the DeSousas...we're never home to be with our daughter because we're too busy out making money...yeah we have nice things and a giant house but our daughter hates us." Bianca mocked her parents while she started up the stove and put the popcorn on.

"Hi I'm Drew, I claim I'm not cheating on my girlfriend but I probably am...and I have douchebag hair!" she mocked Drew's voice next.

BRNNNNNG!

Bianca started when the house phone rang. Who the hell was that? Who the hell even used land lines anymore anyways? She rolled her eyes.

"Hello?" she asked angrier than she meant to.

"Hello?" a deep male voice responded.

"yes?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Who is this?" the voice asked.

Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Um who are you trying to call?" she asked in a "you're a fucking idiot" voice.

She heard a deep chuckle from the other line.

"Oh..I'm sorry...I think I might have dialed the wrong number."

"You're forgiven..bye now!" she hung up.

She didn't have time for this shit! Bianca hung the cordless back on the charger and went back to shaking the popcorn tin. If you didn't shake it enough, it burned so easy. Hence why she wanted the microwavable kind, MOM.

Her phone chimed with a new text. Thinking it was Drew, she went to answer it but saw it was only her guy friend Bruce the Moose asking if she knew where the big party was tonight.

Big party? That must be where the hell Drew was! He had probably forgotten all about their date! JERK. She texted Bruce back to let her know if he ran into Drew when he got to the party and fumed in silence for a few minutes. The house phone rang again. What the hell?

"Hello?" she answered a little nicer this time.

It was the same deep creepy voice she'd heard a few minutes before.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I dialed the wrong number."

Bianca sighed angrily.

"So why'd you dial it again?"

"To talk." he said back almost shyly.

Oh god a heavy breather. Or prank call. Or lonely old man. Either way, she didn't have time for it.

"Well dial someone else!" she almost hung up when he stopped her.

"Wait, why don't you want to talk to me?" the voice asked.

"Because I don't have time for this!" she was starting to get pissed.

Who was this dude anyways?

"Oh I'm sorry, are you in the middle of something?" he asked almost flirting with her.

Normally Bianca would call him a perv and tell him to get lost but she was kind of lonely to be honest. And pissed off at Drew. She didn't know who this creep was but at least SOMEONE wanted to talk to her.

"...not really..just getting ready to watch a movie." she admitted, changing her tone to be a little sweeter.

"Oh, yeah? Which one?"

Bianca smiled at his excited voice. What a nerd.

"Oh just some scary movie." she said as she shook the popcorn again.

"I love scary movies..hey what's that noise?"

Bianca was a little creeped out he could hear the popcorn through the phone but thought nothing of it at first.

"Oh I'm just making popcorn."

"Popcorn? I love popcorn!"

Bianca laughed. He sounded like a five year old or something.

"What movie are you watching anyways?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Bianca turned away from the popcorn and leaned on the counter.

"Halloween! You know the one where the guy in the white mask walks around and stalks babysitters?" she pulled a giant knife out of the butcher block on the counter as they talked.

She twirled it around in her hands and looked at her reflection in the blade. Ugh, she was so pathetic! She was so lonely for Drew that she was sitting here talking to some creep prank caller on the phone. She needed to get a life and fast!

"I love that one! It's my favorite. What's yours."

Bianca wasn't really paying attention anymore. huh?

"Favorite what?" she was starting to get bored.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" the voice asked, almost ominously.

She felt chills run through her spine at the question but didn't really know why. There was nothing to be afraid of, this guy was probably just bored and lonely like her. Maybe she even knew him!

"Um...I don't know.." she replied trying to picture who was on the other end.

Was it that junior guy that worked at the video store, JT Yorke? He was the mascot and Bianca was on the spirit squad. He was goofy and always playing tricks on people. Maybe he was prank calling all the girls or something?

"Oh, come on you have to have a favorite! What comes to mind?"

The guy sounded so excited that Bianca forced herself to get back into the conversation. Maybe if she talked to him a little longer she could figure out who it was?

"Hmm...A Nightmare on Elm Street!" she said honestly.

"Is that the one where the guy has knives for fingers?"

"Yeah, Freddy Krueger!"

"Freddy, that's right! That movie was scary."

Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well the first one was, but the rest sucked." she said as she shook the popcorn again.

The guy chuckled on the other end and Bianca heard a dog bark and a noise from outside. What the hell was that? She suddenly got a little spooked. Maybe she should go around and make sure all the doors were locked? This house was pretty big...and she WAS alone.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" the guy asked as Bianca started down the hallway, checking to be sure the side doors and patio doors were locked.

"Why do you wanna ask me out on a date?" she joked, finally making her way to the front door and locking it.

Well at least she knew the house was secure now!

"Maybe...do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

Bianca stared down at her cell phone on the counter. Drew still hadn't called or texted. Maybe she didn't have a boyfriend after tonight!

"No." she answered.

"So, what's your name?"

Bianca giggled and opened the fridge for a caffeine jolt. She'd need it if she was going to stay up and watch horror movies and rage in protest of Drew all night.

"Why do you want to know my name?" she joked grabbing a monster from the fridge and closing it with her butt.

She leaned back on the counter and popped the top.

"Because I want to know who I'm looking at."

Bianca's hand froze mid-air. She put the drink down and found herself looking out the back glass doors onto the patio. The night was dark and misty but she didn't see anything...at least she didn't think.

"What did you say?" she was officially creeped the fuck out.

"I said I want to know who I'm talking to."

No...he didn't say that! He said LOOKING AT. Oh, god.

"That's not what you said!" she shrieked at him.

Bianca crossed over to the back door and turned on the patio lights. The backyard and swimming pool illuminated.

"What do you think I said?" he sounded different.

His tone was almost...cruel..calculating now when just minutes before he was flirty and shy.

"Look..I...I gotta go!" she turned the patio lights off and ripped the phone away from her ear like it was on fire.

"Don't hang up on me!" she heard him yell through the phone but she did it anyways.

What a fucking psycho!

Bianca's hand was shaking as she went over to the stove to turn off the burner. The popcorn had started smoking and it was ruined now. She used a hand towel to move the hot metal to the sink and turned on the cold water. More smoke poured into the room as the metal cooled off. She was just starting to calm her nerves when the house phone rang again.

No! No fucking way! She looked at the caller ID and saw BLOCKED NUMBER flashing. Ugh, it had to be HIM. She wasn't answering it! In fact, she didn't even want to hear it ring anymore! Bianca pulled the plug from the wall and the shrieking sound finally stopped. She breathed a sigh of relief and picked up her cell. She was calling Bruce to come pick her up. She was going to the party after all! No way in hell was she staying here after that!

Just as she was about to dial Bruce she heard a loud noise coming from the living room and dropped her phone. It clanged loudly on the tile floor. Bianca looked up and saw that the DVD had started playing in the living room on it's own like it did when you waited too long to press start. It was the beginning of Halloween with that creepy music playing.

Dun dun dun...dun dun dun..DUN!

Bianca rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote. She turned the tv off and leaned down to pick up her phone praying that the screen wasn't shattered. Luckily it wasn't and she breathed a sigh of relief. She went to dial Bruce again when her phone rang. It startled her so much she almost dropped it again.

"SHIT!" she yelled.

It was Drew calling. Thank god!

"Finally! Where the hell have you been?" she practically yelled into the phone.

"I told you not to hang up on me!" it was the voice from the house phone...and he sounded pissed.

What the fuck? Was this Drew the entire time just fucking with her?

"Drew? Was it you the whole time?" Bianca sounded angry but she was secretly relieved.

Thank god it was only her asshole boyfriend playing a joke on her and not some psycho killer.

"Drew? Who's Drew?" the voice asked.

Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Ha, ha very funny. You know you made me burn the popcorn you jerk!"

"Oh right, Drew's the boyfriend you claimed you didn't have." the voice taunted her.

"Oh come on. I knew it was you! Why do you think I said I didn't have a boyfriend. I was fucking with you like how you're fucking with me now."

"I'm not fucking around here." the voice was angry and cruel sounding again.

Bianca had never heard Drew sound like that in her life. Even if he WAS using something to change the sound of his voice, Drew wasn't a malicious guy. She'd never even heard him sound angry let alone...menacing.

"Drew, stop being weird. Look are you coming over or not?" she was starting to get freaked out again.

"I never got to tell you what my favorite scary movie was."

Bianca was confused. What was he babbling about?

"Oh come on Drew, that isn't very original of you. I'm kind of disappointed." she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe that's because I'm not Drew!" the voice yelled.

Bianca froze.

"Well...w-who are you then?"

"The question isn't who am I, the question is WHERE am I?"

Bianca was officially starting to get freaked the fuck out.

"The question is, if you aren't Drew then why the hell do you have his phone?" Bianca talked tough but she was actually shaking like a leaf.

"Because want to play a game!" the voice answered.

"What kind of game?" she might as well ask.

"Turn on the patio lights...again! You'll see what kind of game."

Oh, god he HAD been watching her! No way in hell was she going over to turn on the patio lights! NO WAY.

"I-is this some kind of j-joke?" she couldn't keep her voice from shaking even though she was trying to sound tough.

"I told you, it's more of a game really. Think you can handle that...polka dot?"

Bianca looked down at her outfit. She was wearing white skinny jeans and a black and white polka dot tank top. Ok either he knew her and had seen what she was wearing at school or this guy really was lurking outside of her house. No fucking way! She hung up her cell. She went to call 911 when her doorbell rang repeatedly.

The noise scared her and her shaking hands dropped her phone again.

"W-who's there? Who's there?" she choked out, tears streaming down her face.

She was officially terrified.

"I'm calling the police!" she yelled and reached down to grab her phone.

It rang in her hands. Drew's number again. She answered it without saying anything.

"Who's there? Don't you ever watch scary movies you dumb bitch! You might as well have just gone outside to investigate a strange noise or something!" he mocked her.

Bianca tried to control her tears and put the angry bitch tone back in her voice.

"Look, you've had your fun so you better just leave now...or else!" she yelled at him hoping it would work.

"Oh I'm scared. I'm shaking in my boots!" he taunted.

She sucked in her tears and started yelling.

"I'm serious! My boyfriend will be here any minute and he's going to be pissed when he finds out!"

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend." the voice on the other end of the phone almost sounded...bored?

"I lied! I do have a boyfriend! He's big and he plays football and he'll beat the shit out of you!" Bianca was basically just screaming now.

If the guy was outside her house he could hear her anyway.

"You're forgetting one thing, Bianca."

"What's that?"

"If I called you from your boyfriend's phone, do you really think he's still alive?"

Bianca's heart dropped and she realized he was right, he had been calling her from Drew's phone. She sank down to her feet and leaned against the counter crying. Oh god.

"You..you killed him?" she whispered.

The voice laughed. He actually fucking laughed at her terror!

"Not quite yet...I told you I wanted to play a game. Go turn on the patio lights."

Bianca reluctantly got up and crossed over to the glass patio doors. She turned on the lights and the backyard lit up again. But this time, Drew was tied to a chair in front of the pool. He had blood dripping down a cut on his face and had obviously been beaten up. He was screaming behind the duct tape that was slapped over his mouth and his eyes were wide with terror. She could tell he was yelling her name.

"Oh god!" Bianca went to unlock the door to get to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you!" the voice yelled angrily at her.

She heard Drew's muffled voice screaming "no Bianca no!" from behind his gag. She shut the door and relocked it.

She couldn't see anyone else in the backyard.

"Where are you?" she cried into the phone.

"It's time to play the game, Bianca."

"No!" she wailed into the phone, still staring out at Drew.

"Then he dies right now!" the voice yelled.

"No! NO!"

"Then which is it?"

Bianca just kept saying no over and over as more tears streamed down her face.

"Which is it?" the voice yelled at her and she knew he was serious.

If she didn't play his game he was going to kill Drew! She had to at least try and save him!

"What kind of game?" she whispered.

"Turn off the patio lights, you'll see what kind of game."

Bianca gave Drew one final look and mouthed "I love you" before turning off the lights. She heard his muffled cries yelling for her but she forced herself to look away. While she was standing by the light switch, she turned off the living room lights so that he couldn't see her from outside. She crouched behind the counter and heard him laugh at her from the other end.

"Good girl. This will all be over soon."

"What kind of game?" she asked more confidently.

She was sick of his taunting. He either needed to kill her or get this show on the road.

"Movie trivia...and it's on your favorite topic! Horror movies!"

Bianca didn't say anything.

"Oh come on, we'll even start with a warm up question! Who's the killed in Halloween?"

Bianca just kept whispering no.

"Oh come on, it's your favorite! It's the one with the guy in the white mask that stalks babysitters…"

"I can't do this..I won't.." she whispered.

"Come on, Bianca. Drew's counting on you."

Bianca took a deep breath. She had to get her shit together or they'd both be dead!

"Michael. Michael Myers."

"Yes! That's correct!"

Bianca bittered at his excited tone. How could THIS excite someone? Sick fuck.

"Alright, it's time to play for real this time."

"No…" she wailed into the phone.

She was done trying to sound tough. She was shaking to badly she could barely hold the phone and she was fucking terrified. When were her parents going to be home? God, didn't someone realize what was happening? Her neighbors were kind of far away. Could she run away and get to them in time?

"Answer the question or he dies!"

"No! I'll answer! I'll answer!" she yelled quickly.

He chuckled at her.

"Good. Who was the killer in Friday the 13th?"

"Jason! It's Jason! JASON!" Bianca stood up and screamed into the phone.

"Nope, I'm sorry that's the wrong answer!"

"No it's not it's Jason! I saw that movie a hundred fucking times!" Bianca argued.

"Then you'd know Mrs. Voorhees was the original killer. Jason didn't show up until the sequel!"

Bianca's heart nearly stopped. Oh, god. He was right. STUPID! She was so stupid! How could she get that one wrong?

"No! Oh..just give me one more! One more question!"

"Sorry babe, that wasn't the deal. Lucky for you, there's a bonus round. But poor Drew, I'm afraid he's out!"

"No!" Bianca ran to the patio door to turn on the lights but she was too late.

Drew had been gutted. His intestines were spilled out onto the patio. His blood was everywhere, even dripping into the pool turning it a deep red.

Bianca was screaming and crying. She heard noises everywhere but didn't know where the killer was. She heard him laughing at her, taunting her from the other line. She hung up on him and dialed 911, grabbing the knife from the butcher block she had been inspecting before.

Her cell phone made a beeping noise. The call was lost. What? She tried calling again but her phone blinked at her that she had no reception. What the hell? Oh god. Maybe he had one of those cell phone jammer things? She had seen it in that JLO movie where she beat her abusive husband to death. It was a simple device you could get at any radioshack store that jammed any cell phone reception from a certain range. She had to get out of this house! Her parents had both the cars and she didn't have one yet because she wasn't old enough to drive so that wasn't an option. She had to run! Her best bet was to get far enough away to get a signal again or make it to the neighbors, whichever came first!

Before she could make a decision on which way to run the chair containing Drew's body flew through the glass patio doors shattering glass everywhere. Bianca screamed and ran in the other direction. She ran out to the garage and through the side door. She closed the door quietly behind her and forced herself to slow her breathing. Her best bet now was to be as quiet as possible so that he didn't find her. She had to get the hell out of here. She looked around and didn't see anyone so she took off running towards the neighbor's house. She saw a car coming down the road. It was Bruce! He must have come over to pick her up when he couldn't get ahold of her! Thank god!

Bianca started running towards his car screaming his name. Bruce had his music blasting so loud that he didn't hear her and he was looking down at his phone so he didn't see her waving her hands and running towards him. A figure shrouded in a black costume with a white ghostface jumped out from behind a tree and grabbed Bianca from behind. She screamed and tried to fight him but it was useless, he stabbed her in the chest and she fell to the ground. By the time Bruce looked up and pulled into her driveway, he had missed the entire exchange.

Bianca knew she was dying. She wanted to scream but everytime she tried she choked. She knew he must have punctured her lung or something and she was slowly drowning herself in her own blood. The figure leaned down over her and raised his knife to finish her off. Bianca weakly reached her hand up to his face and he let her.

"Who are you." she croaked out, feeling bursts of pain with every word.

She removed his mask and her eyes widened in recognition. She didn't make another sound as his knife plunged into her again and again even long after she was dead.

-X-

"B? B you home?" Bruce walked in the unlocked front door as he always did.

He and Bianca had known each other since kindergarten and had been best friends their whole lives. He knew she was pissed at Drew so he stopped over to get her before the party even though she said she didn't want to go. He was going to drag her ass there and force her to make up with Drew whether the two of them liked it or not! He hated it when Bianca was sad, she was an even bigger bitch than usual!

"B!" he yelled louder making his way down the long hallway to the living room.

He pulled out his phone to text back Johnny and his foot crunched over something. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked up. The patio doors were shattered in and someone was tied up to a chair that had obviously been thrown through them.

"Oh god...Drew? DREW!" Bruce ran over to his friend and leaned down.

Drew's lifeless eyes stared back at him and Bruce almost lost it. There was blood everywhere and pieces of Drew's intestines were hanging out of his torn up gut. Bruce held back his vomit. Oh, god Bianca!

"Bianca!" Bruce started screaming her name as he pulled out his phone to call 911.

It wouldn't work. His phone kept telling him that he didn't have a signal. Shit! He ran outside to try and find his friend and that's when he saw it. Bianca. She was hanging from the tree in the front yard. She'd been strung up by the tire swing she and Bruce used to play on as kids. She was gutted and blood dripped down her white pants and pooled at her feet dripping slowly off of her.

"Oh god B!" Bruce ran to her but halfway there he knew she was dead.

He looked around him. His friends had been murdered and his phone had no signal. He didn't feel safe. Bruce the Moose had never been a smart dude, but he made the smartest decision of his life and ran to his car, locking the doors behind him. He started it up quickly and pulled out of the driveway like a bat out of hell, speeding to the police station. Halfway back to town his phone finally worked again and he called the 911, reporting the murder. He still didn't stop until he made it to the sheriff's station, though. He was too freaked out. He screeched his car to a stop and didn't even bother turning off the engine before running inside.

"Help! I need help!" he screamed.

Everything that happened after that was all big blur. The old lady receptionist tried to calm him down while a few officers came running out to try and subdue him. Once they realized he had been the one that had called just minutes before, they got him calmed down and put him in a interview room. Bruce recognized one his classmates, Dave Turner, his father was the sheriff. Mr. Turner sat down at the table and gave Bruce a bottle of water.

"Sheriff, what's going on?" Bruce asked, tears streaming down his face.

Once his anger had subsided and he had calmed down a little bit, that's when the situation had really hit him. His friend was dead.

Mr. Turner sighed and gave him a look.

"I don't know son. I just sent some officers out to the address you gave me. We're waiting to hear back."

"You believe me, don't you?" Bruce asked.

He was a troublemaker and always had been. It wasn't his first time meeting Dave's dad. He'd been here several times in the past few years.

The sheriff sighed.

"Let's just wait and see what the officers have to say Bruce. In the meantime your parents are on their way."

Bruce nodded. It was the first time he'd be glad for his parents to pick him up at the police station.

"Sheriff Turner!" the receptionist yelled from the front desk.

"What's up Rhonda?" he yelled back.

"Tell Bruce he left his car running outside. He better go turn that thing off!"

The sheriff looked at Bruce disapprovingly but Bruce still looked pretty terrified to leave.

"Come on, let's go outside and get your car parked right." he said getting up.

Bruce seemed to be ok with going out there if the sheriff was with him. They both walked outside and the sheriff watched Bruce park his car in a nearby spot and turn off the engine. When Bruce walked back he saw the sheriff look white as a sheet which was hard to do considering Mr. Turner was black.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

Sheriff Turner pointed to the back of Bruce's car.

"Looks like you weren't lying." he said.

On the back bumper of Bruce's car, written in his friend's blood, were the words "you're lucky"

Bruce passed out.

The sheriff went to catch him and lowered him slowly to the ground. Just as he was about to yell to Rhonda for help the radio at his shoulder crackled with his newest deputy Spinner Mason's voice.

"Sheriff! Sheriff you there?"

"I'm here, Spin." he tried to sound as calm a possible knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"Oh, god Sheriff you better get out here! It's bad! There's blood everywhere!"

The sheriff sighed. Not now. It had been almost exactly a year since the murder of that woman last year. Their small town couldn't handle another one.

"How bad?" he nearly whispered back.

"One vic in the kitchen, tied to a chair. His insides on the outside...and the girl...she's strung up from a tree gutted like an animal sir." Spinner's voice cracked a little when he said it.

The sheriff knew it had to be bad if it freaked out Spinner who usually had a gut of steel when it came to this kind of thing. He could be a real idiot sometimes, but the guy could handle blood.

"I'll be right there. Call in...oh hell Spinner just call in everyone!"

"You got it sheriff!"

Rhonda came running outside.

"Sheriff what happened?" she yelled.

"Rhonda, call in all the guys off duty! We need them in now! And I mean NOW! I'm gonna get Bruce here inside and head out to the Desousa address."

Rhonda's eyes widened.

"What happened, Sheriff?"

She always was a damn gossip queen and tonight he didn't have time for it!

"Do it! NOW!" his voice boomed at her.

Rhonda didn't have to be told twice! She ran back inside to make the calls and the sheriff noticed Bruce stirring in his arms.

"Sheriff? Did they find them?" Bruce asked still dazed.

He nodded and helped Bruce to his feet.

"They're dead aren't they?" he whispered.

The sheriff didn't have the heart for this.

"Bruce go back inside with Rhonda and wait for your parents. I've got to get out there." he said, turning his head away.

Bruce nodded sadly and numbly walked back inside. For the first time ever, he willingly sat in the police station and held his head in his hands. While Rhonda made her calls and officers started showing up one by one, Bruce cried.

-X-

AN: So I realize this chapter was really long but I wanted to get the tone of the story set right! I felt like the prologue wasn't really long enough, but remember you aren't really supposed to find out the truth about that night until later ;) I also know it got a little gory but you were warned ahead of time! I also stole a lot of lines from the beginning of the actual movie, but again I wanted to set a certain tone! The story won't be line for line or anything! REVIEW!


	3. Across Town

-X-

Emma was sitting in her room trying to finish her book report that was due tomorrow. She'd been procrastinating on it all week and she hadn't written one word until a few hours ago. She hadn't even read the damn book! Who wants to read about some stupid love story that happened however many years ago where the two main characters are too dumb to realize they're in love with each other until it's too late? Oh and did she mention that everyone in the story had the same name? Stupid fucking Wuthering Heights!

Doesn't sound like the Emma Nelson you know and love right? That's because in the past year Emma has changed drastically. Sure she still looked and dressed the same. Manny was still her best friend and Sean was still her boyfriend but everyone who knew her knew she was...different. She was no longer the sunny optimistic girl they all knew and loved. Emma now had a dark side to her. It was almost like she was the Emma she was after the shooting had happened. Except that this time...she wasn't as hollow. She let herself feel her emotions. She didn't shut down the way she did before. She had Sean this time to help her through it. But even Sean's love couldn't save her from losing both her parents. At first, she didn't want to believe that Snake could actually kill her own mother. But soon, the evidence against him was staggering. It was true, Spike had been sleeping with a twenty four year old client whose hair she'd been cutting for years. His name was Matt Oleander and he was slimy as hell. He used to be a student teacher at their school before he slept with Paige Michalchuk and got fired and lost his teaching license. Paige really did think they were in love and tried to make the relationship work until she went off to Banting University and Matt dumped her. He immediately jumped into Spike's bed next.

Emma still couldn't believe her mom would ever cheat on Snake. It must have been a retaliation for when Snake had cheated on her with Principal Hatzilakos. AKA her ex-boyfriend Peter's mom. Emma hated that woman with a passion. It wasn't long after her parents reconciled that Sean came back to Degrassi and she ended up breaking up with Peter. Sean hadn't been back a week before Emma admitted to Peter that she still had feelings for him. Peter was upset but initially took it pretty well and they remained friends. He had been pretty good to her after what happened to her mom. Sean didn't really like him hanging around considering he was Emma's ex but Peter and JT were pretty good friends and he was dating her friend Darcy now so they all kind of hung around in the same group. It's not like Emma necessarily invited him places...he was just kind of there sometimes.

He was pretty mature about the whole breakup though and didn't give Emma or Sean any grief about it...he even shook Sean's hand and told him there were no hard feelings. Sean had to give the guy points for that, so he put up with it for Emma's sake. Sean knew their friendship was important to her.

Emma stopped typing briefly to smile when she thought about Sean. He had been such an amazing boyfriend to her since he came home! He'd helped her through everything and even put up with the fact that they hardly ever spent any time alone. Emma remembered that a year ago, her biggest problem was whether or not she should sleep with Sean. God that seemed like a lifetime ago! And in case you were wondering...that night she promised to stay over at his apartment? Never happened. She was still a virgin, and he was still frustrated as hell. Every Time they were alone together, Emma just kind of...froze up. Eventually she only made plans with him when other people were around. She knew Sean was starting to notice and that it bothered him, but she didn't really have an explanation for it.

It frustrated her too! She just...she just didn't know what the hell her problem was! Emma forced herself to concentrate on her damn report! It was past midnight and she had school in the morning! She couldn't handle another failing grade, she had to do well on this! Hell, she had to at least finish it! She went back to typing.

A few minutes later, Emma heard a weird noise at her bedroom window. That was strange. She looked in that direction but didn't see anything. She shrugged it off and went back to her report. A minute later she heard the window screech open and saw a pair of feet jump into her room. Emma screamed.

She went to run upstairs but then realized it was only Sean. He was standing there giving her his signature smirk. She raised her hand to her chest to calm her rapid heartbeat.

"Sean? What the hell?" she whispered.

He chuckled at her.

"You went from screaming to whispering in two point five seconds. I think that's a record." he joked.

"Are you crazy? Caitlin will freak if she sees you down here!" Emma lied.

Caitlin tried to be a good guardian and all but she and Emma had always had a good relationship. She laid down rules she thought Spike would want her to follow but Emma knew that it wouldn't be that big of a deal if Caitlin found Sean in her room. Emma was a senior in high school this year and she would be turning eighteen in a few months. Once that happened and she graduated, she would inherit the money from Spike's will and she would basically be on her own. Caitlin had her own environmental tv show Ryan's World and travelled all the time anyways. She was barely ever home as it was. Emma knew that Caitlin would do anything for her and that she would always have a home with her but Caitlin was also itching to get back out and travel. It was her job and it was what she did. Emma didn't want to hold her back from that. Besides Caitlin would make sure Emma had enough money to get through college. Lord knows she could afford it.

Sean quirked his eyebrow at her.

"So then don't let her see me." Sean kept his voice low but didn't whisper.

Emma's room was in the basement, what were the chances of Caitlin hearing them anyways?

At that thought Emma's door opened and Caitlin yelled down.

"Em? You ok? Thought I heard you scream"

Emma gave Sean an angry look and pushed him into her bathroom to hide.

"Yeah! I saw a spider!" Emma yelled back lamely.

Caitlin came down the stairs anyways.

"Did you get it?" she asked looking around the floor.

Emma nodded.

"Got it."

Caitlin dismissed it and didn't question her thankfully.

"Sean's giving you a ride to school tomorrow, right?" Caitlin asked her for the third time that day.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it's all covered. Sean's giving me a ride to school on his way to work and Manny's giving me a ride home after cheer practice and my SITE meeting let out."

Caitlin nodded and took a deep breath.

"I know I'm being all crazy again, I just get nervous going out of town and leaving you here. Especially...now." she was referring to the anniversary of Spike's death being in a few days.

Emma nodded sadly.

"But I'll be fine! Sean's got the entire weekend off and Manny promised to come stay over while you're gone! It's only for the weekend Caitlin." Emma reassured her.

She felt bad enough Caitlin had put her life on hold so that Emma could finish high school at Degrassi. She didn't want her to feel like she had to put off her job too. Travel was just a really big part of it.

"Alright well my flight info and hotel information is on the fridge and I have my cell on. Joey's also home and you know that you can go stay with him if you want."

Joey was her parents' closest friend. He had been just as shocked and sad about what happened as Caitlin had. She and Joey had been high school sweethearts and had even been engaged their senior year but Joey had cheated on her and that ended quickly. They'd become friends again after their ten year high school reunion. After that, Spike and Snake began dating and Caitlin had started hanging around more often. For a while everyone though she and Joey would get back together. That is, until Snake went to jail for killing Emma's mom. Joey believed he was innocent and still went to visit him every week. Caitlin was furious that Joey would take Snake's side believing he murdered her best friend. Joey helped out a lot with Emma but he and Caitlin usually kept their communications brief and through text messages and only when it concerned Emma. Joey never talked about Snake to Emma even though Emma knew how he felt about it. Snake had written her several letters telling her that he didn't blame her for thinking he killed her mom and that even though he was innocent he would always love her like his own child. Joey promised Snake he would look after her and Caitlin let him help out because she knew that deep down he was doing it for Spike too...and probably a little bit for her. But it didn't change the fact that she was mad at him!

"I'll be ok Caitlin! I know I can go there, but I won't. Manny and I will be fine! And Sean and Jay will be lurking I'm sure." Emma joked knowing Sean could hear their entire conversation.

She'd pushed him into the shower and pulled the curtain to hide him when Caitlin came down. She figured he'd be stifling a laugh right about now.

Caitlin gave her a stern look.

"No boys Emma, you know the rules."

Emma nodded.

"No boys. Got it."

Caitlin went to walk back upstairs.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" she asked.

Emma laughed.

"Promise."

"Alright. I also left money on the fridge so you guys could order out."

Emma nodded.

"The Dot is on speed dial." she joked.

Caitlin gave her a small smile wishing she was a better parent. Spike had cooked dinner almost every single night. And that was after she worked a full day at the salon and picked up Emma after school.

"It was just a joke" Emma picked up on her tension.

Caitlin nodded.

"I know..I just..feel like I'm failing her." she whispered.

Emma's eyes began to tear up a little bit.

"You and me both." she mumbled.

"Goodnight." Caitlin said heading back upstairs.

"Night." Emma called.

When Caitlin reached the top of the stairs she stopped before shutting the door.

"Tell Sean he better be gone when I go to bed in a half hour." she yelled down before shutting the door.

Emma sighed. BUSTED.

Sean came out of the bathroom laughing at the look on Emma's face.

"Nothing gets passed her." he joked.

Emma hit him on the arm and rolled her eyes.

"Ow! So violent!" Sean joked.

Emma sighed and sat back down at her desk.

"What are you doing here anyways?" she asked while trying to get back to her report.

She could multi-task right?

Sean leaned against her dresser and picked up a picture of the two of them from last year. He looked at it while he talked taking note of how happy and innocent they had looked.

"Couldn't sleep. I was at home watching bad horror movies on tv and Friday the 13th came on...it reminded me of you." he put the picture down and turned to face her.

Emma stopped typing and turned in her chair to look at him.

"Some creepy dude in a hockey mask wielding a machete made you think of me? I didn't think I had been that grumpy lately."

Sean laughed.

"No, not that….just...that it's edited for television...you know..all the good parts are cut out?"

Emma looked at him confused quirking her eyebrow.

"It got me thinking about us...and how last year when I came home from Wasaga we started off all hot and heavy. It was like the second I got back to town, our spark was still there. You dumped Peter and things were amazing. We were on our way from a pg-13 to a nice solid R rating.." Sean trailed off.

"What's your point Sean?" Emma snapped.

She didn't mean to sound like a bitch but this conversation was bothering her. She already knew she'd been lousy girlfriend to him lately. She didn't need him to point it out!

Sean sighed. He never could explain himself correctly.

"It's just that...lately? Every time I touch you, you clench up. We hardly ever spend time alone anymore and if we are alone you find an excuse to invite other people along. Em...am I doing something wrong here?"

Emma softened. She felt horrible. She knew she'd been pulling away from everyone lately she just hadn't realized how bad she had gotten! She was really trying to keep herself together, she was!

Emma stood up and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his cheek and pushed his grown out sandy hair out of his face.

"You're not doing anything wrong, Sean. You've been amazing. I could never explain to you how much I love you for putting up with everything this past year. I'm so sorry if you feel like I haven't appreciated you." Emma told him looking into his eyes.

She wanted him to know she was being completely serious with him.

Sean put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you too. And I'm not trying to pressure you. You know I don't need sex to be with you Em. I just...I just miss you." he admitted.

Emma's heart almost broke. She felt awful.

"So you thought you'd climb in my window and we'd edit back in the good parts?" Emma joked, trying to change the mood.

She didn't want it to be so serious.

Sean knew what she was trying to do and for the time being let her change the subject. He knew it was hard for her dealing with her emotions. He was lucky he got as much out of her as her did. He didn't want to push her too far and make things worse.

"Oh, you know I wouldn't dream of breaking your underwear rule." Sean joked.

Emma hit him in the chest.

"Ow! What is it with you hitting me all the time?"

"What? Can you even feel it under all that muscle?" Emma hit him again.

"Hey! You better stop!" Sean warned.

"Or what?" Emma asked before she hit him again.

"That's it you asked for it!" Sean began to chase her around the room.

Emma squealed and jumped over the bed. Sean was on one side and she was on the other. He looked at her almost wolf-like..like he was stalking his prey. Before Emma knew what happened he jumped across the bed and pulled her down on top of him. He was tickling her like mad hovering over her on the mattress. Emma was giggling and trying to push him off. Moments like this are what Sean lived for with her! She almost never smiled anymore...let alone laughed! He had to find ways to make her giggle. And he was damn determined to not let the love of his life slip away. He knew she was sad but the two of them were meant to be. She was going to have to let him help her through this whether she liked it or not! He wasn't going down without a fight!

"Alright, I give! I give!" Emma shrieked from beneath him.

Sean stopped tickling her, but didn't let her up. He hovered above her and leaned down close to her face like he was going to kiss her.

"I told you not to mess with me." he whispered, mere inches from her face.

Emma swallowed hard. The way he was looking at her was making her stomach flip flop. She felt butterflies and her skin tingled where he was touching her. She felt that familiar fire down in the pit of her belly that came up whenever Sean was near. She usually tried to ignore it, but this time she let herself feel it. She didn't want to block out her feelings anymore...she didn't want to block out Sean.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered, looking into his eyes.

Sean looked back and could tell she wasn't talking about the tickle fight. He knew she felt guilty about shutting him out all these months. He cupped her face with both hands.

"Hey, it's ok. I love you. I just..don't want to lose you Em."

Emma nodded and felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"I don't want to lose you either. I love you."

Sean wiped her tear away with his thumb and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere Em. Even if you try and push me away."

Emma avoided his eyes.

"Promise?" she whispered.

Sean put his hand under her chin and pushed it up, forcing her to look at him.

"Promise. This is forever."

Emma leaned up to kiss him. It was a sweet kiss but still full of passion. They both poured everything they were feeling into it and it wasn't long before it became heated. Sean pushed his tongue into her mouth and Emma moaned teasing his tongue with hers. This was usually the part lately where she stopped him, but not tonight. Instead Emma laid down on the bed and pulled Sean on top of her. He was surprised but obliged and settled himself between her legs, holding himself up with his left arm and holding her with his right. Emma's hands were tangled in his hair and her legs were wrapped around Sean's waist.

Sean was shocked at how Emma's body was responding to him...no he was shocked at how Emma was LETTING her body respond to him. Usually she let her head overrule what her hormones wanted and stopped him, but not this time. For a hot minute Sean felt kind of bad, almost like maybe she thought this was what he wanted? He hadn't wanted to pressure her into sex, he just wanted his girlfriend back!

Emma moaned as he kissed and licked his way down her neck making sure to nip at the sweet spot by her pulse point. He felt her legs tighten around his waist by impulse and he thought he was going to lose it right then and there. Sean wasn't exactly a virgin...he'd only hit third base with Amy and had never even passed second with Ellie but when he moved back to Wasaga he'd been there for six months. He realized he'd not only almost died but had almost died as a virgin and he made it his personal mission around month three to have sex. He didn't have to try hard to make it happen and he'd slept with a childhood friend he reconnected with when he moved back. He hoped it would have meant more since they had a history but it really didn't. All he could think about was Emma. She haunted his dreams every night and most of his thoughts during the day. For a while, he would get black out drunk and hook up with random at parties just to try and forget about her. But nothing he did worked. Around month five, he finally got his shit together with the help of the friend he'd lost his virginity to. He finally started seeing a therapist and working through his issues. By month six, he felt he'd had it together enough to move home...to come back to her.

Sean knew he had been with probably around ten girls maybe fifteen, but he could really only remember one or two times. He knew he was pretty skilled in the foreplay department considering he'd been completely sober...well mostly...when he and Amy hooked up. Which had been almost every day for three months. She taught him well and never complained, coming every single time…

So he had to be doing something right...right? But still, he and Emma had never gone this far before. Some light feeling up over her clothes but he'd never gotten in her pants. For some reason, it felt like that was going to change tonight. There was something different about her kisses. She was kissing him the way she used to when he first came home and Sean loved every minute of it. Controlling himself was going to be the hard part. He wasn't going to push her to have sex, he knew that would only push her away. Besides, he knew what he was doing right? Maybe if he showed her how amazing it could be then she would want to sleep with him. Sean had a feeling once Emma discovered orgasms, and he knew she'd never had one not even with herself, that it wouldn't be hard to get her to sleep with him. He wasn't trying to be a pig, he did love her, but come on! They'd been in love since they were kids, it was about damn time wasn't it?

Emma pushed her hands under Sean's shirt and he shuddered when her fingers dug into his back. Damn, she was feisty tonight!

"Em..is this..ok?" he mumbled against her lips.

He was almost afraid to ask...he didn't want her to stop this. But he'd died if he knew he was doing anything to make her feel uncomfortable. He didn't want to be THAT guy.

Emma nodded.

"Yeah. Don't stop." she whispered pulling him into another deep kiss.

Sean moaned into her mouth and felt a little more bold. He reached his hand under her shirt. He expected her to stiffen or pull away or stop him but she didn't. She even put her hand over top of his and pulled it up to cup her breast. Sean was surprised but recovered quickly, using the opportunity to knead her over top of her lacy bra. Emma moaned and arched into him.

Holy shit, Sean didn't think he could get any harder than he was at the moment. He pressed himself into her, feeling her heated core through her thin pajama shorts. Emma moaned and ground her hips into his. Sean went back to sucking on her neck, both of his hands on her breasts and Emma was seeing stars. He didn't want to push her so he let her make the moves. He stayed where he was until he could sense her getting frustrated. Emma put her hand over one of his and pushed it down to her shorts. Sean pulled back for a minute.

"Em.."

"It's ok. Just...touch me." Emma pleaded.

Sean reached down and put his hand in her shorts, stopping to hover over her but not quite touching her. Emma thought she was going to die if he didn't, she was that turned on.

"Are you sure?"

Emma nodded.

"Please."

That's all Sean needed to hear. He let himself start touching her over top of her panties and Emma arched into him by reflex. She moaned and laid her head back on her pillow. Sean was in complete shock still that she was letting him do this.

He rubbed her and could feel her panties getting wetter by the second. She pushed herself further into his hand needing to feel him.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him putting her hands on his belt. But Sean pulled away.

"Em, just relax and enjoy it."

Emma looked at him confused but then he reached inside her panties and touched her and her eyes rolled back and her fists clenched the sheets. Sean smirked and kept going. She was so wet for him. She was so turned on. Sean figured it probably wouldn't take her long. He rubbed the moisture over her clit causing her to moan louder than before and buck into his hand.

"Em, shh." he warned.

Emma looked up at him embarrassed.

"Do you think she can hear us?"

Sean didn't stop touching her and Emma was having a hard time trying to stay quiet.

"No, it's fine. Just try to stay quiet." he leaned down to kiss her and she moaned into his mouth feeling his hand go a little faster.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes and he slowly and carefully entered one finger. Emma's eyes widened a bit but he could tell she got used to it quickly since she was already so horny for him. He kept going in between giving her kisses and sucking on her neck. He soon entered another finger, stretching her a little more. He could tell that one hurt her a little, but she adjusted quickly.

"Are you ok?" he whispered afraid he might have hurt her.

Emma nodded and kept rocking against his hand.

"Don't stop."

Sean gave her what she asked for, giving her clit a little extra attention. Before long Emma's breathing was heavy and labored and her eyes were shut tightly. Her head was back against the pillow and her hands were wrapped around Sean's neck. Her thighs shook around his hand and Sean knew it was only a matter of time before she lost it for him. She looked like she was concentrating a little too hard so he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss loosened her up a bit and Sean could feel her start to come. Emma's head dropped back against the pillow and she moaned loudly, unable to control it anymore. Sean quickly pressed his lips hard against hers to stifle her moans and held her close while she bucked her hips against him and came, hard.

When Emma came down from her high her legs and body un-clenched and loosened around him. Sean finally pulled his hand away and his head back when she stopped moaning. Emma looked up at him with heat in her eyes and her hair sticking up everywhere.

"That's what I've been missing?" she asked.

Sean chuckled.

"Maybe." he joked laying down beside her and pulling her to his chest.

She cuddled into him.

"Holy shit."

Sean laughed.

"Guess that means I did a good job?"

Emma leaned up and kissed him.

"Do it again." she whispered.

Sean looked down mischievously at her.

"Yeah?"

Emma nodded.

Sean didn't have to ask twice. He flipped her over so that she was underneath him again and leaned down to kiss the shit out of her. Before Emma even knew what happened, Sean had her shorts and panties off and he moved down the bed, his hands gripping her hips. He placed his head in between her thighs and and placed a kiss on her hot core. Emma gasped her surprise.

Sean gave her a few licks before he stopped and looked up at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You have to promise to be quiet." he warned.

Emma nodded.

"Promise."

He went back to work and before long Emma broke her promise and moaned loudly. He stopped at looked up at her again.

"Pillow." he said.

Emma got the hint and put a pillow over her face, still trying to be quiet but it stifled the little moans she made.

Holy..fucking..shit! Her entire body was on fire! She didn't think the second time would feel any better than the first but it did! This time she orgasmed quicker than before and even harder. She tried like hell to be quiet but she was convinced Caitlin probably heard her. When it was over, Sean kissed her thighs and wiped his mouth on his shirt leaning up to kiss her neck, her cheeks, her forehead.

Emma nuzzled her nose against his.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too."

She reached her hand down and grabbed him over his jeans. The look on his face was priceless!

"Holy shit, Em."

He was hard as a rock and more than ready for her.

Emma went to unzip his jeans.

"Em, you don't have to…"

Emma nodded.

"But I want to."

Sean wasn't going to argue with that. He laid down beside her on the bed as she reached into his jeans and wrapped her hand around him. Sean thought he was going to lose it right then and there. She pumped him up and down for a few minutes before she put her head where her hand was and sucked him into her mouth.

Sean's eyes shot open. Holy shit! He wasn't expecting that. Not that he was complaining. How did she get so damn good at that?

Sean thought that Emma had never done anything other than make out with a guy before. He had no idea what had gone down between Emma and Jay at the ravine last year. He thought Emma was pristine and untouched. Emma felt guilty as she went down on him knowing she was a horrible girlfriend for lying to him all this time. She pushed it out of her mind and tried to make this good for him.

This time it was Sean who had to moan into her pillow as he came. He warned her first, but Emma didn't pull away instead choosing to swallow after he orgasmed.

Sean had never come so hard in his life. He knew he'd be immediately hard again in a few minutes but damn! Emma put her shorts and panties back on and Sean zipped up his pants. They laid down on her bed together and cuddled, her book report completely forgotten. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Caitlin could see Sean's car parked down the street when she left at six am to catch her flight but she decided not to call them out on it. Emma had been through enough. If Sean had stayed the night once so be it. Caitlin would pretend not to know. She drove herself to the airport before she missed her flight.

-X-


	4. Freaking Reporters!

AN: So I know these past few chapters have been super long but I wanted to get everyone's story set up before things really got rolling! Hope you enjoy! The next few chapters will be written by my co-author ISntSheLovely0007! Remember reviews keep us going;)

-X-

Spinner Mason sighed angrily seeing his ex-girlfriend and one of his best friends Paige Michalchuk sitting in her convertible BMW across the parking lot at the police station when he pulled in. What the hell was she doing here? He told her not to come! Ugh, why didn't she ever listen to him?! She was going to get him in trouble! She was trying to be incognito with dark sunglasses over her eyes and her hood pulled up, her convertible top still up in the early morning chill. But Spin wasn't fooled. He should have figured she'd show up.

He strolled over to her car and knocked on her window startling her. She'd been scribbling in that damn notebook of hers. She saw it was him and rolled down the window.

"Spinner..funny seeing you here." she acted innocent.

Spin rolled his eyes.

"Save it, Paige. You know I told you last night when you called not to come up here!"

Paige sighed and pulled off her sunglasses. She had dark smudges under her eyes and Spin could tell she probably hadn't slept much in the past few days. Typical. Ever since she freaked out at Banting and started having panic attacks and set her dorm on fire she had to drop out and come home. It hadn't been easy getting her to tell him the truth about everything and it was even harder trying to get her to work through her anxiety issues. But it was useless. Paige did what she wanted when she wanted. And right now, she wanted to get her book finished and published. She'd come home last year right around the time Mr. Simpson had been accused of murder and Paige had made it her personal mission to prove her favorite teacher's innocence. The only two people that Archie approved to see him in prison had been his best friend Joey Jeremiah and Paige Michalchuk. The three of them had been working on trying to prove that he was innocent. Spin knew Paige had ulterior motives and that it was more about her proving to her parents and everyone else around her that she was going to make it even without a college degree! Paige wanted to write a book about the murder and sell it to the highest bidder no matter who it hurt in the process. She'd interviewed everyone she could find and had been compiling research for months. She was halfway through but Spin knew with the new murders that happened last night it wouldn't be long before she swooped in like a vulture to get the scoop. Emma and her friends had refused to let her interview them and because of his position as police officer Spinner did too. She was forever angry at him for it, but it wasn't his fault! This was his job!

"Look, hun, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to get you in trouble, honest. I just...want to save him."

Spinner leaned down to her eye level.

"It isn't about saving Snake and you know it!"

Paige huffed and put her sunglasses back on.

"Well what harm would it be if I boosted my career in the process of saving him?" she grumbled, sick of Spin making her feel guilty about this.

He of all people should understand!

Spinner sighed.

"I don't want to fight with you. But you do need to leave. You know that." he reasoned with her.

"Other reporters are here! Look there's Ellie! She's been staking the place out six the news came on the police scanner."

Spinner saw where she pointed and noticed Ellie Nash standing with a group of reporters outside the police station. He should have figured she would show up. Ellie graduated with them only last year and had gotten a coveted spot on her university newspaper. She wasn't even technically a reporter, just a student. She shouldn't even be here. Jesus, christ! Spinner was going to waste his day having to wrangle his old high school friends instead of actually doing his job and trying to solve these murders.

"Neither one of you are actual reporters Paige." he reminded her.

She scoffed.

"Semantics!" she waved it off.

Spinner rolled his eyes.

"Just stay hidden and stay out of the way could you? I can't afford you getting me in trouble again! I just got this promotion!" Spinner whined.

Paige nodded and rolled her window back up dismissing him.

Spinner stood up and walked towards the building trying to avoid Ellie and failing miserably.

"Spinner!" She heard him yell and he stopped.

Ugh, today just wasn't his day!

"Ellie..hey.." he tried not to look as annoyed as he felt but knew she could tell anyways.

"How are you?" she asked sweetly.

"Look Ellie, let's not even pretend to make small talk. We both know why you're here."

Ellie dropped her sickly sweet smile and leaned closer to him, not wanting to tip off the real reporters that she was talking to a cop while they weren't paying attention. They would eat her alive.

"Fine by me. You want to tell me what's going on?" she asked.

Spinner rolled his eyes.

"You know I can't do that."

Ellie scoffed.

"I just saw you talking to Paige! You probably told her all about it! What do I have to sleep with you to get information?" Ellie taunted.

Spinner scowled.

"We aren't sleeping together. We haven't been together since high school, you know that. We're only friends. And I told her the same thing I'm going to tell you...leave." Spinner went to turn away.

"Oh yeah right. I heard about the book she's been writing. There's no way she's collected all that information about the case without your help." Ellie sneered.

"You know what, I'm done being nice!" Spinner leaned down closer to her to talk quietly.

Ellie was not only really short but also really tiny and Spinner loomed over her almost menacingly. She knew he would never hurt her, that he was a gentle person but it still scared her a little bit.

"You're just bitter because Simpson refused to see you for months when you tried contacting him."

Ellie opened her mouth to protest but Spinner cut her off.

"I've seen the visitor logs Ellie. You went there for months trying to see him. Once you heard about what happened you got the same idea Paige did and wanted to write a book and get yourself published before anyone else jumped on it. You knew he refused to talk to reporters so you thought maybe since he'd been your teacher that he would talk to you. But then you realized that Paige got to him first and he turned you out in the cold. That must really irk you huh? To know that Paige wasn't even going into the journalism field and now she'd scooped your story? It probably bugged you almost as much when you found out Sean came home from Wasaga and jumped right into Emma's bed without even calling you first." Spinner taunted cruelly.

Tears filled Ellie's eyes and she took a step back.

"Don't you ever, EVER, test my integrity again Ellie. You could get me fired for spreading rumors like that and I've done nothing but do my job. Don't you dare try to bring me down because you and Paige are in some kind of stupid turf war over who gets the story first. Newsflash, neither one of you are real reporters! And you're so focused on your own lives that you don't even care what happens to Simpson! Do you even think he's innocent? Do you even care about what this is doing to Emma or Joey or any of Spike's family?"

Spinner could tell by the way Ellie avoided eye contact that she didn't. It had probably all been some vendetta against Emma anyways. Ellie and Sean had been broken up for six months and Ellie had already gone away to college when Sean came back to Degrassi but Spinner knew she was still bitter over it. That girl held grudges like no other! Just ask Manny Santos. When Sean left, Ellie got really close with Craig who had gotten back together with Manny. Ellie spent most of their relationship trying to convince Craig that Manny was wrong for him. Eventually Craig left town and got a record deal, but still stayed with Manny while he toured. That pissed off Ellie to no end that even Craig leaving town for months hadn't ended their relationship. When Craig came back with a coke problem initially Ellie believed it was Manny with the problem. Manny soon dumped Craig and told Ellie what was going on. Ellie didn't believe her at first until she went to see Craig play and his nose started bleeding on stage. She found him later that night high and binging on more. She immediately called Joey who checked Craig into rehab. A month later Ellie started college and immersed herself into working at the college newspaper The Core. She'd been furious when she found out about Sean and had even tried calling him a few times. He never answered but sent her back a text telling her that he was home but that he was back with Emma and wasn't interested in seeing her.

"Just stay out of it!" Spinner huffed walking away from her and into the police station.

Ellie stood there shell shocked for a minute before sniffing away her tears and walking to her car.

Paige had seen the whole exchange from across the parking lot and couldn't help but smirk a little. She didn't know what Spinner said to Ellie but she could tell it upset her. Hah! That bitch had it coming anyways! As selfish as Paige was in the situation, she was mostly fueled by her desire to help out her favorite teacher. Archie was a good man. She truly did believe he was innocent. Ellie was just out looking for a vendetta and desperation looked good on no one. Least of all her. That's what happens when you come in between Sean and Emma. Paige had seen it happen since grade eight. The two of them were so obviously meant to be.

-X-

Emma had woken up completely content and feeling safe in Sean's arms that morning. It had been the first time all year she slept soundly through the whole night. Sean let her sleep in and got ready first and then made her breakfast while she got ready for school. Emma was touched. He was being so sweet to her and she had to admit with Caitlin out of the house she was less tense about him sleeping over. She did her hair and makeup nice and put on a nice outfit. Emma hadn't felt this refreshed in months! Sean helped her get her books in the car and drove them to school, holding her hand the entire time.

When they pulled into the parking lot they were confused. There were reporters everywhere! Some were interviewing students, others were harassing people for interviews. Sean could barely find a parking spot!

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself.

Emma shrugged her shoulders but he could feel her tense up beside him. This is what it was like last year when her mother was murdered. It was the hottest court case around for a while and Emma was harassed endlessly about doing interviews. She refused every single one no matter how much money they offered her and so did her friends. Even Peter who was a fame whore refused to comment. Emma had lost a lot of friends the year before when people she thought she could trust did interviews behind her back. It took her months to even speak to Liberty again after she spoke to Paige when she was going around asking all of them to be in her book. Emma had been livid.

Sean finally found a spot and he and Emma got out of the car. He took her hand and led a reluctant Emma towards the school.

"It's ok, Em. I got you."

Emma gave him a sad smile and went along. Hadn't this just happened last year? Ugh! What was going on?

"Emma!" Manny and Jane came running up beside them.

Manny pulled her into a hug with Sean still not letting go of her hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Sean asked knowing Manny to be the biggest gossip queen in the school.

If anyone knew, it would be her.

"You don't know?" Manny's eyes were wide with shock.

Sean gave her an annoyed look.

"Right obviously or you wouldn't have asked." Manny laughed awkwardly.

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Bianca Desousa and Drew Torres were murdered last night!" Jane cut in.

Sean's eyes went wide. Wait...who were they again? It didn't really matter..another murder at Degrassi!

"What? Bianca Desousa...she sits next to me in study hall!" Emma murmured.

"Um not anymore she doesn't!" Jane said.

Manny hit her arm.

"What? She doesn't!" Jane reasoned.

"Cool it!" Manny huffed noticing Emma's discomfort.

"Do they know who did it?" Sean asked.

"No they're fucking clueless! The cops are interviewing everyone today!" Manny chimed in.

"Lucas and Spin were saying this is the worst crime they've seen in years...even worse than.." Manny hit her arm and cut her off.

Jane realized what she was going to say and her eyes widened.

"Well..it's...bad." she finished lamely.

Her older brother was on the police force. He was Spinner's partner. Lucas still lived at home so she always heard all the gossip going on. Spin was usually in an out, currently living in their basement until he could find a place. He and Lucas were never home enough to pay the high rent prices anyways. Jane's dad had left years before and her mom liked having two young men around the house to help her out with stuff. Jane was hardly ever home either now that it was her senior year. She was in a ton of activities and always out with her friends.

"How?" Emma asked.

Sean tensed up beside her knowing what she was asking.

"How what?" Manny didn't understand.

Jane rolled her eyes.

"How were they murdered?" Emma said quietly.

JT came up beside them joining in the conversation. Peter and Darcy by his side.

"They were gutted, ripped open from end to end." JT said menacingly.

"Oh gross!" Darcy swatted his arm.

Peter had his arm around her shoulders and laughed at her expression.

"H-how do you gut someone?" Emma asked quietly, rhetorically.

Sean knew she meant how could someone actually be evil enough to kill but their friends were obviously being idiots today.

"You take a knife and rip them from sternum to sternum." Jay crept up behind Manny and said evilly.

Manny shrieked and hit him from behind.

"Hey did they really put her liver in the mailbox? Cause I heard they put her liver in the mailbox next to her spleen and her pancreas!" JT said in a cartoonish voice.

Emma leaned into Sean's chest trying to hide her tears.

"Stop being an asshole!" Jane hit JT's arm hard.

"Yeah man, liver alone!" Peter joked lamely, and he was the only one laughing.

He held up his hand for JT to high five him and JT just stared at him.

Emma rushed off in tears and Sean gave them all a look that said he'd kill them if he could.

"Cool it!" he warned before running after her.

Manny rolled her eyes and followed, pulling Jane along with her. Jay of course trailed Manny, per usual and JT wasn't long after them.

"What? Liver? Leave her..it was a joke!" Peter called following.

Darcy rolled her eyes. Why did she date this guy again?

-X-

Before Emma could make it inside the school she felt someone grab her arm. She spun around and looked into the face of Ellie Nash.

"Hello Emma." Ellie said cooley her green eyes almost cat like observing her.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and sucked in the tears that threatened to fall.

"What do you want Ellie?" Emma wasn't in the mood for games.

"I was hoping for an interview."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Look I've told you before and I'll tell you again, I don't do interviews." Emma turned to leave.

"But I can give you what the others won't!" Ellie called.

Emma turned back around.

"And what exactly is that?" she bittered.

"Paige wants to prove Simpson's innocence. All the other reporters don't know any of you. I could give you the opportunity to tell your side of the story. I can convince the rest of the world the doubts it, that Simpson really is guilty."

Emma scoffed.

"That's what you think I want?" She couldn't help it, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Emma heard Sean calling her name and it wasn't long before he came up behind her.

"Em.." he broke off realizing she was talking to Ellie.

"Sean." Ellie said cordially.

He hadn't actually seen her since he broke up with her in Wasaga. Every time she'd tried to confront Emma for an interview, Emma had either been alone or Ellie had called or emailed. She hadn't ever had the balls to confront her while Sean was around. Sean figured she was still bitter over their breakup.

"What do you want Ellie?" Sean didn't even try to play nice.

Ellie laughed bitterly.

"Wow such angry words. You used to have such nice things to say to me Sean."

Sean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Why don't you quit harassing my girlfriend? Em, let's go." He grabbed her hand and they went to walk away.

"Oh that's right. This is the same girl that you used to call a cold hearted bitch with a stick up her ass behind her back!" Ellie called after them.

Emma froze and so did Sean.

Ellie smiled. Good she hoped this caused a huge fight between them later!

"That's right Emma, Sean used to have PLENTY of things to say about you! Mostly about how you were a prude stuck up little tease that would rather die a lonely old spinster before letting someone into her pants. Why do you think Sean jumped on the first slut he found when you guys broke up? Maybe he even fucked your whore of a mother while he was at it! Broke her in a little bit before that sleaze Matt Oleander came knocking!"

Sean was shocked! Ellie had never been a mean hearted person! What the hell! He turned around to tell her off when Emma released his hand and walked towards Ellie. Ellie just looked at her smugly waiting for Emma to burst into tears. But instead Emma did something completely unexpected. She punched Ellie across the face and Ellie fell to the ground. Some of the reporters noticed the commotion and made their way over. Manny and Jane and Jay pushed through the crowd and saw what had happened.

"Go to hell." Emma spat before stalking off.

Sean looked over at Manny. She could tell what he was asking with his eyes.

"We're on it!" Manny yelled dragging Jane wit her to go after Emma.

Jay looked at Sean.

"Man…"

"Go after them. Make sure she's ok." Sean knew he could trust Jay to do that.

Jay nodded and ran to catch up with the girls without another word. Sean knew what he was doing. Who was Jay to question that?

Sean bent down to help Ellie up. To the reporters observing it looked like he was checking the bruise on her cheek but in reality he wanted to get her close so that what he had to say wouldn't be overheard.

"Sean, thanks…"

Sean cut her off.

"Save it. I only wanted to tell you one thing without anyone else overhearing. Look I know our breakup sucked and I'm sorry you got hurt. But that was almost two years ago Ellie! Right after I had a gun pointed at me and I accidentally killed a guy. No scratch that...I did kill him in self defense. And I want you to know something...I've killed to protect Emma and I'd do it again. Stay the hell away from her or I'll make damn sure you'll never be able to hurt her again." Sean growled.

Ellie raised her eyebrows.

"Are you threatening me?"

Sean nodded.

"You bet your ass I am."

Ellie scoffed.

"What you're going to kill me if I make her cry again? Give me a break Sean." she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you. I'm not crazy. But you forget, Spinner's a good friend. And he's a cop. And I know about your little addiction to alcohol."

Ellie's eyes widened. How the hell did Sean know about that? She'd been so damn careful.

"Yeah that's right. I know all about how you go out every single night and drink before you drive yourself home and sleep for a few hours and drink in the morning to get going. I know the signs of alcoholism Ellie I lived with it for years."

Ellie rolled her eyes trying to stay tough.

"It's not illegal to drink Sean."

Sean grabbed her arm roughly.

"But it is illegal to drink and drive. And from the smell of the rum on your breath I'd say you've done it already once today. Did you even go to bed when you got home from the bar or just pop in a breath mint and get dressed for work?"

Ellie mouth hung open.

"Stay away from her." Sean warned once more before letting go of her arm and stalking into the school.

Ellie looked around to make sure no one heard. No one was even paying attention to them anymore. Ellie breathed into her hand and sniffed trying to see if Sean was right about the alcohol smell. She didn't smell anything but popped some gum into her mouth just in case. She felt her cool metal flask inside her purse and instantly felt calmer. She ran to her car to take a hit off of it. Just a small sip to calm her nerves and get her through, that's all. She didn't have an addiction….she didn't!

Paige once again saw the entire thing from across the parking lot! Way to go Emma! She'd been waiting for Ellie to unravel for months and it looked like it was finally happening. With that bitch out of the way, Paige could get things done much easier.

-X-

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	5. It's Happening Again!

AN: So the other writer that was going to co-write this story with me decided she no longer wants to write because of lack of motivation due to no positive reviews. This makes me so sad! I will still continue as promised but I would love if you guys who are reading will let me know what you think! I would also like to address one complaint that I got on this story so far: 1. I'm portraying Ellie as a total bitch for a reason-I just recently explained that she's an alcoholic and addicts can be testy as hell and also because this story is AU and I wanted to! 2. I didn't REPLACE Toby with Peter...It's only chapter three..Toby will be included he just hasn't been in it yet. 3. I mentioned previously that Emma is still upset with Liberty for doing an interview about her mother with Paige, so that's why she's a little MIA. She'll still be in the story just not currently. And 4. I LIKE Jane and wanted to include her so I made her a part of their group. Again it's AU. And Manny and Jane were friends on the show! With that being said, I always welcome constructive criticism but just plain complaining and telling me I'm "doing it wrong" just kind of pisses me off. So please, keep it positive :) Well here we go!

-X-

Emma felt hot tears rushing rapidly down her face as she walked as quickly as she could to the restrooms. She figured Manny and Sean wouldn't be far behind her but she needed a minute to compose herself first. Things were finally going good for her and now her world was completely blown apart again! She almost made it to the girl's restroom before she bumped into someone and dropped her books.

"Oh sorry...Emma! Are you alright?"

Emma looked up and noticed Liberty Van Zandt staring down at her. Emma and Liberty had barely spoken in the past year since Liberty had done an interview with Paige and Emma and her friends made it known that they weren't ok with it. Manny and Sean had sided with Emma while Toby and JT tried to stay neutral. Things hadn't been the same with JT since the baby incident anyways.

"I'm fine Liberty." Emma ground out trying to push past her.

Liberty grabbed her arm and twirled her around.

"Emma, I know you hate me right now but trust me when I say this...you aren't haven't been for a long time!"

Emma pushed her off and ran into the bathroom. Jeez thanks Lib, don't have to point it out! Emma couldn't feel any worse than she already did. Luckily Liberty hadn't followed her and Emma locked herself in a stall and gave herself a few moments of silence. It didn't last long when Manny and Jane came stomping in the room yelling for her.

"I'm back here." Emma mumbled wiping that last of her tears away and opening the stall door.

Manny pulled her into a hug right away.

"Em are you ok? I can't believe what the bitch even said to you! Can we sue her?" Manny shrieked.

"Meanwhile I loved it! Ellie was trying to cause problems and Emma just went up and punched right in her fat face! Bam! Bitch went down!" Jane applauded.

-X-

Outside the girl's restroom…

"Sean! Sean man over here!" Jay yelled over a crowded hallway.

Sean spotted him and rushed over.

"Em in there?" he gestured to the bathroom.

Jay nodded.

"Followed the girls here myself and have been guarding the door ever since. I've already told a few freshman girls to take a hike. They probably think I'm a peeping Tom or something."

Sean chuckled.

"Did she seem...ok?"

Jay shrugged.

"Didn't see her. Liberty told us she was in here."

Sean sighed.

"Liberty? Ugh. Today wasn't the day for her and Em to have a run in."

Jay nodded.

"You're telling me. I'm almost sorry I missed it! Emma might have punched her lights out too."

Sean gave him a dirty look.

"What? I said almost!"

Sean rolled his eyes.

"What's taking them so long anyways?"

"Sean, man, if I held the answer to the age old question of why women take so long in the damn bathroom don't you think I'd be a filthy rich dude by now?"

-X-

Back in the women's bathroom…

"Who do you think did it?" Jane asked as Emma fixed the last of her makeup.

Manny rolled her eyes.

"Jane, so not the point!"

Jane gave her a what'd I do look and went back to re-applying her dark eyeliner.

"Ladies you about finished in there? Seany-boo is getting restless out here waiting to make sure Emma's ok" the girls heard Jay yell from a the cracked bathroom door.

Manny rolled her eyes.

"Coming!" Jane yelled back.

"You gonna be ok Em?" Manny asked her.

Emma nodded and the girls walked out together.

Sean immediately pulled Emma into a hug the minute he saw her.

"Sean, I'm fine, really." Emma told him into his neck.

Sean nodded.

"I know I just...wanted to hold you for a minute." he admitted, finally letting her go.

Emma smiled and gave him a small kiss.

"Well, I gotta get to homeroom or I'll get a detention for being late again! See you guys at lunch!" Jay gave Manny a quick kiss before heading in the other direction.

Manny and Jane had their homeroom together and they took off towards Armstrong's room. Sean walked Emma to Kwan's room and then took off for shop. He would for sure be late but he didn't care. He only cared about making sure Emma was ok. He'd killed to protect her before he would do it again. She hadn't been threatened or anything but Sean felt like something awful was about to happen…

-X-

Manny, Jay, Emma, Sean, JT, Peter, Darcy, Jane, and Toby were all sitting at their regular lunch spot under the big oak tree in the back parking lot. It was one of the only places not currently being hounded by reporters.

"I still think Alli Bhandari killed them both in a jealous rage from when Drew cheated on her with Bianca six months ago! Girls can be psycho!" JT said giving Liberty an evil glare from across the lawn.

They still weren't on speaking terms after she gave the baby up for adoption and the rest of their friends had taken Emma's side after Liberty had so callously given an interview about Emma's family. Poor Toby was the only one still talking to her and he bounced inbetween all of them, forever the peacemaker of the group.

Manny rolled her eyes.

"Oh whatever! I think it was supposed to be a hit out on one of her rich parents and they weren't home so they killed who was there instead!" Manny said, eyes wide.

Jane hit her arm playfully.

"Manny that's insane! Her parents aren't mobsters they're investment bankers for christ sakes!"

"So what did they ask you in there Cam?" Jay changed the subject quick.

Sean shrugged.

"Just asked me if I knew them...if I knew how to hunt..if I ever dated Bianca...you know typical stuff."

"They didn't ask me if I liked to hunt...why would they ask that?" Jane said.

JT rolled his eyes.

"Because their bodies were gutted!"

Jane made an "ohhh" face.

"They asked me that too." Jay admitted.

"Me too." Peter added in.

"Hey Peter didn't you used to date Bianca?" Toby asked.

"Yeah for like...two seconds this summer." Peter shrugged it off.

"Yeah before she dumped you for Drew!" Jt said stealing one of Peter's chips.

Darcy's eyes widened and she hit Peter's arm.

"I thought you dumped her for me!" she screeched.

"I did, he's full of shit!" Peter consoled her while giving JT the hairy eyeball from the corner of his eye.

Jt gave him a "sorry dude" look.

"And are the police aware that you dated the victim?" Toby asked kind of seriously.

He didn't like this Peter guy one bit! First he tapes Manny with her top off and sends it to the entire school, and then he dates Emma behind Manny's back, and then Emma dumps him and he still hands around? He was spending a lot of time with JT and Toby didn't like it. There was just something about him!

"What are you saying? That I killed her?" Peter asked shocked.

"Peter was with me last night, ok?" Darcy interjected in a bitchy tone.

"Yeah I was!" Peter wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh gross!" Jane said throwing a grape at them.

"Not like that!" Darcy yelled giving him a dirty look.

Emma cuddled further into Sean's chest. She couldn't take this anymore! They were all sitting around joking and laughing like nothing at all had happened. It was as if all of their lives weren't getting turned upside down again!

"Oh shoot I forgot I told Armstrong I'd come to class early today. I'm supposed to help him set up." Emma lied.

Sean eyed her like her knew what she was doing but reluctantly helped her up.

"I'll walk you."

Emma gave him a smile of thanks and the two left.

"How's she doing?" Jay asked Manny once they were out of earshot.

Manny shrugged.

"Says she's fine but I don't believe it."

Jay nodded and gave Manny a hug.

"How are you, Manny?"

Manny shrugged again.

"I'll manage."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss. Their friends booed and threw stuff at them. They all laughed.

-X-

Later that day, Emma was sitting in study hall staring over to her right at the empty desk where Bianca usually sat. She annoyed Emma to no end with how she was always filing her nails and clacking her gum. But today, Emma missed it. She'd give anything to hear those noises again.

"Emma?" Ms. Kwan's voice snapped her head to the front of the room.

"It would appear to be your turn." She held out a hall pass for Emma to take to the office with her.

Emma gave her a sad smile and nodded grabbing her books. It was time to be interviewed by the police...again. Emma took the pass and made her way to the principal's office. Ms. H. gave her a sad smile full of pity when she buzzed her into the room. Emma noticed Spinner standing by the wall and Sheriff Turner sitting at the desk.

"Emma, how are you?" he asked.

Emma gave him a smile.

"Fine. Good to see you sheriff...Spin." Emma nodded his way.

Spinner nodded back.

"That's deputy Mason today, Em."

Emma rolled her eyes. Spinner was one of Jay and Sean's best friends and by association was one of Emma's too but the guy took his police work very seriously. He didn't want to do anything to screw up this promotion.

"This will only take a few minutes Emma. You ok?" the sheriff asked.

Emma nodded.

"Ok. How well did you know the victims?"

Emma went about answering his questions but she couldn't tell you a single thing they talked about. She zoned out halfway through and Spinner had to repeat a few questions giving her a few encouraging pats on the back. By the time she left the office she felt so exhausted from it all. She just wanted to go home and curl up in her bed and never wake up!

-X-

Later that night, Emma made plans with Manny for her to stay over when she got back from cheer practice. Sean had reluctantly left her alone when he couldn't find someone to cover his shift at the garage but he was coming by that night also to stay over. Jay was coming too. Emma knew once all of her friends got there that she would finally feel safe again but she had a few more hours of alone time before that happened. She tried to calm her racing thoughts but she couldn't. She'd almost considered going to visit JT at work at the video store but had decided against it opting instead to stay strong and try to suffer through. She sat down on the couch and turned on the tv hoping for a distraction. Almost every channel was playing news coverage of the murders and Emma got nervous again and decided to turn it off. She eventually fell asleep on the couch and was awakened by the house phone ringing. Emma woke up and turned on a light.

"Hello?" she answered after she checked the caller id and it said caller unknown.

It could have been Caitlin checking up on her. She did that sometimes when she was out of town to make sure Emma really was at home and not staying at Sean's apartment and just using her cell phone.

"Hello Emma." a deep male voice spoke back.

Emma was confused.

"Um, hi. Who is this?" she asked.

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

-X-


	6. Just a Theory

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

Emma's heart dropped into her stomach and she felt her palms get sweaty. And then she realized it was probably just JT bored at the video store and trying to freak her out. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"JT that's not very original, I'm disappointed in you. You know Manny's supposed to be stopping by to rent some Ryan Gosling videos."

"Do you like scary movies Emma?" the voice asked again.

Emma laughed.

"I like what you're doing with your voice JT it's sexy. And come on you know I don't watch that shit." Emma paced around her living room turning on more lights.

Manny should be there soon but she didn't like that it felt so damn dark out even though it was only around seven.

"Why not, too scared?" he asked.

"No, it's just..they're all the same. Some stupid unoriginal killer stalking some ridiculously pretty girl with giant boobs who can't act who's somehow spurned the killer previously and is too stupid to run out the front door instead of up the stairs where she'll undoubtedly meet her untimely death by some homicidal maniac with a hook for a hand or something." Emma joked.

She heard the deep chuckle from the other end of the phone and rolled her eyes. JT had to get a life and quick!

"Scary night isn't it? With the murders and all it's like it's right out of a horror movie or something."

"Ha ha, very funny JT. Tell Manny to hurry up, I have to go, bye now."

"You hang up on me and you'll die just like your mother! Do you want to die Emma? Your mother sure didn't."

Emma almost dropped the phone as tears sprung to her eyes. There was no way it was just JT playing a prank on her, he would never be that cruel. This had to be someone else…

"Fuck you." Emma yelled into the phone before she hung up.

Her hands were shaking and tears were pouring down her cheeks. She heard a dog bark from down the street and went to look out the front window. She didn't see anything sketchy but she decided to call Sean just in case. Jay would cover for him and he could leave early and come get her. Or maybe she would call JT at the video store and tell him to tell Manny to get her ass over to her house pronto.

The phone rang in Emma's hand startling her and making her jump. Against her better judgement she answered it anyways.

"Hello?" she tried to hide the tears in her voice.

"I told you not to hang up on me." the creepy voice from before said.

Emma sighed.

"Who is this?" she asked angrily.

"The question isn't who am I..the question is...where am I?"

"So w-whe-ere are you." Emma tried to keep calm but her voice shook.

"Your front porch." he answered back.

Emma was confused.

"Why would you be calling from my front porch?" she asked walking over and turning on her porch lights.

She looked out the front window.

"That's the original part. Do you see me?" the voice asked.

Emma looked around and didn't see anything, not even a leaf flutter by.

"No...in fact, I call you a liar." Emma boldly unlocked the door and stepped onto the porch.

She walked around the right side and then the left staring off the edges of the porch and looking behind trees. She still saw nothing. She walked back towards the front door and went back inside.

"Well I guess you're right Emma." the voice said.

"Usually am." she admitted and locked the front door behind her, making sure to throw the chain.

Before she knew what was happening a person dressed in a black costume with a white ghostface mask on came flying out of the hall closet and pushed her up against the front door by her throat.

"Not this time." the voice said.

Emma screamed and struggled against him. He was strong and big but Emma was smart. She kicked in between his legs and heard him groan. He released her and he hunched over. Emma didn't waste any time, she ran towards the back door. When she was almost there, he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her down to the floor. Emma screamed and fell hard hitting her head in the process. The shrouded figure hunched over her and raised his shiny hunting knife high above his head. Emma saw that he was about to stab her and her eyes went wide. She acted quick and kicked him in the gut with all her might. She heard his curse and he crouched on his side and put his hand to his stomach. Emma got up and ran towards the front door.

She unlocked it and got it open and ran out as quick as she could. She could hear him behind her chasing her so she started screaming at the top of her lungs as she ran down the street. One of her neighbors was bound to hear her, right? She lived on a pretty crowded street in a suburban area. Emma ran out into the middle of the street, afraid that he would jump out from behind on of the trees. Luckily a police cruiser was driving her way and stopped in the middle of the road.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief and kept running towards it. She saw Spinner get out.

"Emma? Emma what the hell?" he yelled running to her.

"Spin, he's coming! Quick!" Emma ran behind him and Spinner pulled his gun taking in his surroundings.

He didn't see anything except for Emma's neighbors coming out of their houses to see what all the commotion was.

Spinner called for backup on his radio and seeing there was no immediate threat holstered his gun.

"Emma, what happened?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

She was crying and shaking like a leaf.

"Whoever killed those kids? He was at my house. He called me first...at first I thought it was JT but he said such evil things. And then he came out of the hall closet." Emma broke off.

Spinner took in her appearance. She had a black eye and the back of her head was bleeding. Her hands had scrapes and cuts on them and she had bruising and scratches on her arms. Her wounds were consistent with a fight.

"We have to wait for the other officers to get here to secure the scene and then we'll get you to the hospital, Em."

It didn't take long for Spin's partner and the sheriff to get there as well as the crime scene techs. Emma had on Spinner's jacket and was sitting in the ambulance while they checked her out. She had a concussion and some bruising and cuts but nothing major. Spinner was talking to her telling her they'd have to take her to the station when she saw Manny's car pull up and her get out.

"Emma! Oh shit! Emma!" she screeched looking around.

"Over here Manny.." Spinner yelled, motioning for the officers to let her through the crime scene tape.

"Emma! Oh god Em, I'm so sorry I was late." Manny ran up and pulled Emma into her arms.

"It's ok. I'm ok." Emma murmured.

"What happened?" Manny asked, eyes wide.

"Whoever it was that killed Bianca and Drew? He came after me tonight." Emma whispered.

Manny pulled her back into a hug and looked at Spinner overtop of Emma's head.

"She was lucky, Manny. You should see her house. The living room and kitchen are torn apart. Emma put up one hell of a fight." Spin said.

Manny nodded her head.

"Did someone call Sean?" she asked.

As if on cue, Jay's civic came squealing to a stop in front of Emma's house and Sean burst out of the passenger door. The cops were yelling at Jay to move his car and Spinner went over to make sure Sean didn't get in a fight when he stormed through the yellow tape and almost punched a guy that got in his way. Spinner smoothed things over as Manny moved out of the way and Sean pulled Emma into his arms.

"Oh, god, Em are you ok? Jesus christ, what happened?"

Sean ran a thumb over Emma's puckered out black eye and took in the rest of her injuries.

"I'm ok. Just a concussion and some bruises and stuff." Emma said.

"What happened?"

"He came after her Sean..the guy that killed Drew and Bianca...he came after Emma." Manny answered for her.

-X-

"What I don't understand, sheriff, is why." Spinner said for the third time.

They'd been there for hours since they left Emma's house and after she gave her statement several times, they were all still drawing a blank as to the killer's motives.

Sheriff Turner shrugged.

"Why did he killed the Desousa girl and her boyfriend? Who knows! We don't know a damn thing yet except for that he likes to call his victims and taunt them first. Seems like this Emma girl was damn lucky!"

"Yeah, or he let her survive." Paige piped up as she walked towards where they were standing by Spin's desk.

Spinner sighed.

"Paige, what the hell are you doing here?" Spinner said.

"No press! What is this Michalchuk! How did you get past my secretary?" the sheriff cut Spinner off before he could yell at her some more.

"She was out getting her usual midnight snickers out of the snack machine and I come in peace I swear! I'm only here to help!" Paige held up her hands in a surrender gesture.

Spinner rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean he let her survive?" the sheriff asked before Spinner could lay into Paige about getting him in trouble.

Spinner shut up right away and Paige smiled, glad someone was willing to listen to her.

"Sheriff...I think that Emma was the target the entire time!"

"Then why would he even bother with Bianca and Drew? What does he get out of that?" Spinner couldn't help but ask her.

Paige rolled her eyes.

"Because he wanted the media attention, idiot! And also because he didn't want people to know he was after Emma all along."

"Why do you say that?" the sheriff asked.

"It's almost the one year anniversary of her mother's death, sir. And I've been saying all along that Mr. Simpson is innocent. If he didn't kill her mother, then maybe whoever did is back to finish up whatever it is that they started a year ago." Paige said simply.

For a minute the sheriff looked like he was going to believe her.

"Ah, christ. That's looney toons! I don't have time for this! Gavin, escort Ms. Michalchuk out of my precinct now!" The sheriff boomed before turning and walking angrily back inside.

"You got it sir!" Spinner said before taking Paige's arm roughly and dragging her along.

"Ow! Spin, come on you know I'm right!" she tried to protest, but let him pull her outside.

"Right now it's just a theory Paige. Go home!" He said sternly before shutting the door behind him.

Paige huffed and walked back to her car. She was going to prove her theory no matter what! She didn't care who believed her or not!

-X-

AN: I know I've been lacking on updating my stories but I'm trying! If you're still reading along, drop me a review!


	7. Zombie Emma

Sean had finally, after hours of questioning at the police department, gotten Emma and Manny back to his apartment. Emma refused to stay in her house, understandably so, and Manny refused to leave Emma. Caitlin was on a plane back to Degrassi but wouldn't be home until morning. And of course Jay refused to leave Manny with what was going on. So it was the four of them hunkered down in Sean's apartment until morning. Luckily Sean had an extra bedroom that he used for a workout room and when friends needed a place to stay so Jay and Manny were in there and he and Emma had his room. He'd finally gotten Manny to leave Emma alone and quit fussing over her and now she was just sitting on his bed staring like a zombie. Sean shut his bedroom door and sighed. She looked so fragile. God, he'd almost lost her. He walked over to his bed and sat down next to her.

"Em, what do you need? You know I'll help you however I can. Just tell me what you need." he whispered.

Sean hated feeling helpless and he'd never felt more helpless than when Emma was going through something and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

Emma sat stone still for a few minutes without responding. Sean almost wondered if she even heard him when she finally spoke.

"What I would really love is a shower. I feel so gross. I need to scrub myself clean. But I don't know if I have the energy." Emma whispered turning her head to look at him.

Sean saw the fear and exhaustion in her eyes and his heart immediately ripped in two.

"I can help if you want."

Emma nodded. She was too weak to even speak at this point.

Sean took over and helped her off the bed and walked her to the bathroom. He shut the door and turn on the light. Emma squinted at the harsh brightness of the bathroom light, but it was the only one in there and he couldn't make it any dimmer. Sean leaned her against the sink and turned the shower on to let it heat up. Next, he turned next to Emma and started slowly undressing her. A few months ago, hell a few days ago, Sean would have been in heaven at this sight! In fact a lot of his fantasies started just like this...him undressing Emma and starting a shower. But now? Sean couldn't get hard if he tried. The sight of Emma's naked bruised up body just made him feel sick. She had bruises all up and down her back, scratches on her arms, some of her fingernails were broken from fighting so hard, her neck had a purple bruise across it, her legs were banged up. Seeing Emma, his shiney beautiful happy Emma, so broken made Sean either want to burst into tears or punch something. Emma obediently stepped out of her clothes and Sean led her to the shower, but instead of stepping in like she was supposed to she wouldn't let go of Sean's hand. Sean originally hadn't planned on getting in there with her but it seemed like she didn't even want to be alone in the shower. Sean quietly and quickly removed his own clothing and got in first. Emma grabbed his hand and got in the shower after him. Sean guided her under the warm spray and Emma winced at the contact. She had to be in a lot of pain and sore from all the bruising, but Sean understood her need to feel clean after everything that had happened. He soaped his hands up and began washing Emma's tender body as lightly as possible so that he didn't hurt her. Emma stayed still but didn't stiffen because she trusted him. He washed her up as chastely as humanly possible and went on to shampoo her hair next. He figured maybe Emma was in shock or having some kind of PTSD attack after what had happened last year. He'd run from Emma in the past when bad things happened but he'd be damned if he did it again. He was going to be here for her no matter what, even if it meant giving her a shower when she was too damn out of it to wash her own hair. Sean even conditioned her hair with the special conditioner Emma had left at his house after she complained he used two in one shampoo and conditioner and that girls couldn't use that because their hair needed something that "deep conditioned" and kept it healthy. After he rinsed it all out the best he could he turned the shower off and hopped out to dry himself off quickly. He threw back on his boxers and went to help Emma towel off. He dried her hair as best he could with the towel and dressed her in one of his old tee shirts that she liked to sleep in and a clean pair of his boxers. Rightfully so, Emma didn't seem to want to put back on her old clothes. Sean combed out her hair for her and got her into bed. He climbed in next to her and Emma snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you." she whispered.

It was the first thing she had said since before her shower. Sean was surprised she spoke at all.

"Anytime. I'm here, Em. Anything you need. I'm here." Sean said.

"I love you." Emma said.

"Love you too." Sean kissed the top of her forehead.

Emma fell asleep almost immediately, her head on his chest, her legs tangled with his.

Sean laid awake for quite a while just holding her and breathing in the scent of her shampoo. He'd almost lost her tonight. He'd be damned if anything happened to Emma. He'd killed to protect her once before and he'd do it again in a heartbeat. He wouldn't leave her side no matter what.

-X-

Paige was sitting in her car outside of Sean's apartment trying to get a good look in his windows with her new binoculars when her phone rang shrilly from the passenger seat. She ughed and checked the caller ID. It was Spinner. What was he doing calling her at four in the morning?

"What's up Spin?" She didn't even bother with a greeting.

She was busy still trying to get a glimpse inside Sean's apartment. She didn't exactly know what she planned to see, but she was out of leads and it was worth a shot!

"What are you doing sitting outside Sean's apartment at four in the morning, Paige?" she heard his teasing yet still annoyed tone ring loud and clear through the line.

Paige put down her binoculars and looked around.

"Where the hell are you? Behind the bushes? Or do you have my car freaking bugged now?"

Spinner chuckled.

"I'm down the street in the black sedan."

Paige looked in her rearview mirror and finally spotted him a few cars back waving at her. Damn! Since when did he get here? And since when was Spinner stealth about anything?

"Well aren't you just a shoo in for lead detective." she grumbled completely frustrated.

No doubt he was going to tell her to leave and then she'd be right back where she started...in her lonely apartment roaming around with nervous energy not able to sleep. It had been that way for months upon months and she was getting damn sick of it!

"Hey be nice or I won't share my coffee and donuts."

Paige rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you eat?"

"I get them for free now that I'm on the force! Besides you can't have a proper stake out without coffee and donuts!"

The offer was tempting but Paige knew what he was trying to do! He was trying to distract her so that she'd keep busy and not investigate!

"I'll pass." Paige yawned.

Spinner sighed.

"Look it's either come have coffee and donuts with me in my car or go home. You shouldn't be out here anyways. And I'm pretty sure stalking is illegal."

Paige huffed.

"Fine but I'm bringing my binoculars." she groused.

"Deal."

She hung up and got out of her car to walk down to Spinner's. Paige got in the passenger side and Spinner had a vanilla soy latte from The Dot with three espresso shots, just how she liked it, waiting for her along with a honey cruller. She almost squealed in delight. It had been years since they'd dated but Spinner still knew just how to coax her into doing what he wanted. And the man never forgot the way she liked her order!

-X-

I know it's been forever since I've updated and this is a short chapter but I'm getting to the good stuff! Promise;) As always reviews keep me motivated!


	8. Stubborn Ass

Emma woke up in Sean's arms the next morning. It had to be early, because she could see the sunrise peeking through the blinds in his bedroom. He was holding her against his chest, just as she'd fallen asleep, and was snoring lightly. She could feel his breathing tickle the hair on the top of her head. Her body was sore, but she was grateful as hell to be alive today. Emma tried not to think about what had happened the night before because she couldn't afford to break down. Not again. She just focused on the moment. The guy she was madly in love with was holding her tightly to him and she was safe...for now. Even in his sleep, Sean was protecting her. He really was her knight in shining denim, as Manny used to say. The memory of Sean's faded old denim jacket he used to wear brought a smile to her lips. God, she loved him. She'd probably even know it back then all those years ago when they first met. There was just something about Sean Cameron that had captured her heart. Emma snuggled closer to his chest and held him even tighter to him than before.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." she heard his sleepy voice grumble back at her.

Emma chuckled.

"I thought you were asleep."

Sean laughed.

"I was for a bit."

His arms held her even tighter to him and Emma thought her heart would burst from how in love with him she was.

"Thank you for last night, Sean. For everything." she looked up at him.

Sean looked down at her, his love for her radiating out of his eyes.

"I told you, Em, I'm here. For anything you need."

Emma nodded and he kissed her forehead and settled back down on his pillow. But suddenly that wasn't enough for her. Emma had the strongest urge to pull him into her arms and start kissing him. So she did. Sean was surprised at first but then quickly obliged and started kissing her back just as passionately. Sean was so distracted by her deep tongue kisses that he didn't even notice when Emma's leg slipped between his and she positioned herself beside him. Before Sean even knew what was happening, Emma was pulling his body down on top of her.

He was settled in between her legs and her arms were wrapped tightly around her neck. Sean realized what was happening and pulled back breathlessly.

"Whoa, Em, slow down."

Emma looked up at him confused.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.

For a minute Sean wondered why did he stop? And then he remembered. Oh yeah, his girlfriend was in a really emotional and vulnerable place right now and here he was pawing at her like a freaking sex starved perv! What an asshole!

"I just think things were going a little far and we should stop." Sean admitted and went to lay down next to her.

Emma tightened her legs around his waist and held him in place.

"Don't stop." she whispered, her eyes pleading.

Sean's ability to be a good dude and a good boyfriend took a backseat to his hormones and he immediately went back to kissing her. It was on reflex! A girl breathlessly whispered "don't stop" and it was Sean's automatic response to ya know..not stop!

It was when Emma hands started tugging at his boxers that his sanity came screeching back to him and he pulled back.

"What's the problem?" Emma snapped when he pushed her hands away and laid down next to her.

"Em, we need to stop." it was almost painful for him to say.

He'd wanted this since the ninth grade. And even though he loved Emma more than anything and didn't need sex to be with her, it had been torture waiting all this time to have sex with her. And now she was in his bed, in his clothes, kissing him like there was no tomorrow and pawing at him like her life depended on it. More than anything he just wanted to tear off her clothes and spend the day in bed with her, but he couldn't do that. Sean didn't want to be THAT guy. The one that took advantage of Emma when she needed him the most. She was emotional and going through a lot. And she'd almost died last night. He didn't want her to make a snap decision and end up regretting it big time later.

Emma sighed and ran her hands through her hair, obviously frustrated.

"No we don't Sean. I'm ready." Emma looked at him trying to convince him with her eyes.

"Em. No. Not today." he avoided eye contact.

He could sense her annoyance from next to him and just knew this was going to cause a fight.

"What? Sean you've been wanting to have sex for months now. Why not?" she demanded.

Sean sighed.

"Emma, what you went through last night? That's a traumatic fucking experience! And you shouldn't be making such big decisions like this right now! Do I WANT to have sex? Yes of course! I've wanted that ever since I was thirteen! Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to say no to you right now?" Sean was starting to get a little pissed.

He was trying to do the right thing here and Emma was making it seem like he was jerk!

"You're the one saying no!" Emma huffed crossing her arms across her chest like an angry child.

Typical Emma. Avoid the situation at all costs instead of dealing with it and then get pissed when your boyfriends tries to help you.

"Emma, I'm saying no because it's not the right time and you know it!"

"Whatever, Sean. Let's just go back to bed" Emma turned away from him towards the wall and angrily pulled the covers over her.

Sean sighed. She could be so damn stubborn!

"Emma, come on. You seriously can't be mad at me right now."

"I'm not." she practically yelled at him.

"Fine." Sean snapped at tried to go back to sleep knowing this was a fight he wasn't going to win.

They both laid there wide awake and fuming mad at each other, but equally aware how close they had come to losing each other. Neither of them said a word as Sean scooted towards Emma and pulled her into his arms, her back to his front. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Emma automatically cuddled further into him and entangled her arms with his. His hand found it's way to hers and their fingers entwined naturally. They were both pissed at each other, but they were also not willing to ever lose each other again. Now that she was back in his arms, and her in his, they both fell back into a light sleep.

-X-

When Paige awoke the next morning it took her a minute to realize where she was. From the twinging pain in her neck and the sunlight hitting her right in the eyes, she realized she was still in Spin's car. He was talking on the radio to someone and as Paige opened her eyes he smiled his good morning at her. Her throat felt dry and her mascara made her eyes feel glued shut. She must have fallen asleep at some point during their steak out last night. They were still in front of Sean's apartment.

"Morning." Spinner said cheerily when he was done on the radio.

Paige mumbled something completely unintelligible as she pulled the visor down to check her reflection. Oh god she looked hideous! Her mascara and eyeliner were smudged around her eyes and she was pretty sure that was dried up drool on her shirt! Great! Just freaking great!

Spinner laughed at her obvious annoyance and shoved a donut in his mouth.

Paige wiped the goop from her eyes and then gave him the death glare.

"What?" he mumbled after he swallowed his donut.

"I have to go! I've already lost god knows how long asleep in here!" Paige went to reach for the door handle/

"You didn't waste time, Paige. You actually slept! For three solid hours. It's been a long time since that's happened." Spinner pointed out.

Paige froze. She realized he was right. She normally only slept a few hours at a time and she slept fitfully at that. This had been the first time in months she'd slept peacefully that long at a time.

"You want to go get breakfast?" he asked, his hand on her arm to stop her from leaving.

Paige sighed. She enjoyed spending time with Spinner, much more than she was even willing to admit. But she didn't have time for this! She had a case to solve! And a heart to protect...a heart Spinner Mason had broken once before.

"I can't." she whispered.

Spin sighed.

"I'm sure Sean isn't even up yet. We could go have breakfast at The Dot and be back before they even leave for school. Then you can go back to stalking your old friends through their apartment windows." Spinner joked.

Paige rolled her eyes.

"Fine but you're buying." she huffed.

Spinner laughed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." he put the car in drive and sped off.

One of these days, he would get Paige to trust him again.

-X-

REVIEWSSSS!


	9. Everyone's Staring

These next few chapters are written by IsntSheLovely0007! Give us some good reviews guys!

-X-

The next day at school, Emma noticed that their was a lot of staring coming her way. She was certainly used to the gossip, but not the staring. It was so...uncomfortable. They must of heard of her getting attacked the other night. She still had slight bruises on her arm, but her face had healed nicely. Sean took such good sweet care of her.

She and Manny walked through the dense crowd of the student body, enduring sneaky glances and stage whispers. Finally, she reached her locker, and slumped against the cold metal door. "They're staring." she mumbled.

"Don't worry," Manny soothed sympathetically. "Its probably nothing about last night." Emma looked at her friend and raised an eyebrow.

''Hey Em!" said JT, arriving alongside her. ''Hey Manny'. I see you're the latest victim of the gossip parade.'

''See?" Emma said to Manny. "Everyone's probably wondering why I didn't die. Kind of like that time with Rick." Or Jordan- or, geez, Emma now noticed how grim her life was.

"What?" Jt asked confused. ''You almost died last night?"

When Emma just stared into space, Manny spoke for her. "Biancas killer went after her last night, and failed."

"What?!" Jt exclaimed, "Why didn't you call? Or come over?"

Emma smiled warmly and shrugged her left shoulder, "Sean took care of me." she noticed Jt squint his eyes at that, and rub his invisible beard.

"Sean eh?" he hummed, "Suspicious. Always around when something goes down."

Both Manny and Emma rolled their eyes. "Jt, we've known Sean since we were 12." Manny reminded and glanced at Emma, "And we know how much he loves Em."

"Does he?" taunts Jt, trying to act as though a Detective now. "Maybe he does. Maybe he found out about her and Jay's-" Emma's eyes widened and looked around, smacking a hand against his mouth to shut him up.

Manny too scowled him and the fact Jay was her boyfriend now, "Nobody cares about that anymore, JT!"

As if on cue, Jay came over, looking remarkably relaxed. He greeted them with a nod. Jt had to groofily grin when Emma took her hand off, "Good motive right?"

Jay eyed them strangely, not knowing what they were talking about. Manny took his hand as the bell rang and he left with her for class with no questions.

((***))

On the way to class, Emma was a little late, and a year ago she would never think about running to the bathroom while she was already late but these days, she didn't care. She also wasn't sure she was ready to go to class, to be stared at again. She hated feeling so unsure about EVERYTHING.

She decided to just go and she turned the corner to another hall with the washrooms but slammed into Peter on her way.

Emma jumped high and gasped, stepping back when he put a hand on her arm. "Emma, woah!"

She sighed in relief, "Sorry Peter."

He looked around her and muttered under his breath, "Where's Sean? You shouldn't be alone. I heard what happened to you."

"I'm fine. He's just got some things he had to take care of and we sometimes don't have the same classes" Emma joked.

"Well, I'm late." Peter told her, "I'll see you at lunch."

Emma nodded and then walked to the bathroom. She needed to really go now. Armstrong wouldn't like her tardiness, but he'd have to forgive her! She was his best and favorite student after all.

Once inside the girls bathroom, Emma breathed a sigh of relief once she discovered that it was completely empty. She turned on the taps so that water gushed out in a strong stream, and she splashed the cool soothing water over her flushed face. Slowly, she rose to look in the mirror. Her face was soaked with water and tears she didn't even notice. Everything seemed so confusing. Emma was used to being in control, and it was disconcerting to have her confidence yanked suddenly away from her. She hated people talking, and staring. She hated not knowing who this killer was, or why he/she came after her. And she hated being reminded about her past with Jay too.

Sean could not find out. She couldn't lose him; not at a time like this. He deserved to know, but right now, she had other things to deal with. I mean- they weren't even dating at the time. He wasn't even in TOWN.

"You're bad!", giggled a voice from outside the room. Emma widened her eyes. Someone was about to come in, and all she knew was that she was in no state to face anyone today. Quickly, she locked herself in the nearest cubicle, just as the door swung open with a loud creak.

Heather Sinclaire and one of her minions came into the bathroom, unaware of Emma's presence in one of the stalls. Emma couldn't see them, but she could most definitely hear them.

"You can't honestly believe she did it."

"Why not?" Heather taunted her friend, "Her mother dies, her step father did it, and now she's following in her footsteps."

Emma's eyes burned with tears. They were no doubt talking about her.

"Why would she do it?" The friend asked in a 'humor me' tone, "She's got a pretty good life now. She's got those friends of hers, and she's even dating one of the hottest guys of Degrassi."

"Maybe that's just it." Heather giggled, "Maybe she found out Sean was cheating? Pushed her over the edge, and now she's snapped and is slaughtering her own friends."

"You're just mad he didn't flirt with you back at Craig Mannings party three years ago."

"Oh whatever, Jenny!" Heather snapped. There were footsteps, muffled chatter, a slamming door, and then nothing. Emma slumped against the cubicle wall, tears streaming uncontrollably down her face. How could someone who didn't even know her say those things about her?

For what seemed like forever, she waited in the stall, trying to regain a feeling of calm. Eventually, she realized that she needed to see Sean. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped out.

'Emmmaaa', whispered a voice. She looked around her, feeling uncertain. She had thought the room was empty.

"Hello?" she tested, listening hard in case she was just being crazy. She thought she could hear breathing, but she wasn't sure.

'Emma….',

She decided to waste no time, and fell to the floor to look under the cubicle doors. She gasped when she saw two black shoes in the stall on the far end.. A black cloak skirted the floor.

'Emma.' the voice whispered again.

She took a step back, her eyes widening in fear and screamed when the door opened, the ghost face killer lunging at her but with no knife. A bunch of kids have been cruelly dressing up as the ghost face killer as a joke, and she wasn't sure if this was one or not- her feet still ran away for her life though, gasping and sobbing as she bolted out of the bathroom.

(((***)))

"I'm just worried about her. She's a good student. She didn't show up to class today." Armstrong told Mrs H about Emma, standing in her office. Mrs H looked up from typing on her computer at her desk and nodded.

"Yes, she's been having a terrible time lately, hasn't she? Poor girl can't get a break." Mrs H shook her head, feeling a little like one of those 'terrible time' causers once in Emma's life. "Thanks for coming to me, Mr Armstrong." he nodded with that, and left after shutting her door.

The halls were empty, kids gone home now. There was curfew too that school announced over the speakers and radios have been reporting. Armstrong knew he should go grab his stuff out of his office too, and get home.

"Oh crap" he muttered, bending over to retrieve the important documents he dropped from his desk. He was in a hurry to leave. As he gathered the papers together, he thought he could hear a slow creaking noise. He rose to his feet to get a better look at his intruder, but was met with a sharp pain to his abdomen when he turned. The Ghost faced killer tilted his masked head at him as Armstrong choked on blood and stared in shock and pain. He didn't go down without a fight, clenching the killers mask pulled it from the killer's face. He gasped when he found out just who the killer was, but fell down dead as soon as the killer ripped the knife out of his stomach.

-X-

Reviews!


	10. Everyone's a Suspect

This chapter written by IsntSheLovely0007!

-X-

"So school's out, huh?" Emma asked, squinting her eyes to look at the excited students body. Sean stood on her side again, also looking around at the circus. She and him shared a look.

"And this calls for a P-A-R-T-Y!' shouted JT, as they started to walk to the Dot from school, Toby following in his footsteps.

"Someone say party?" Peter asked, coming up with his arm around Darcy who giggled, her hand on his chest as they were going to the Dot too.

"JT", frowned Emma. 'That's really insensitive. How can you think of partying at a time like this?"

"I can answer that, since I'm the one throwing it." Peter said. Even Sean gave him a look. "My Moms going out of town, meaning I have the house to myself." Peter explains.

Emma gave him a kind of sad glance, "Your mom is going to leave you while there's a killer on the loose?"

Peter gave her a side smirk, "You've been to my house, Em. It's huge, security locks everywhere, remember?"

Sean clenched his jaw and glared at Peter, "Remising old times." he noted dryly "Great.". He didn't need to remember Emma's been in his house before, probably in his bed, or at least on a couch watching movies, cuddling...

Emma squeezed Sean's arm with a sly smile. He was cute sometimes when jealous.

''Party might be a good idea," admitted Toby with Jt, "Plus, safety means surrounded by people, right?"

"I guess..." said Emma uncertainly but Sean gave her a look that it might just make sense.

"That settles it" said JT, "Everyone, prepare for the party of the century!"

They walked into the Dot where Peter bellowed to everyone in there, "Party at my house!" everyone tore apart from another to cheer.

Spinner sat with Paige, and he furrowed his eyebrows, confused. He looked around at all the people clapping and cheering. Him and Paige shared a look, "So much for you cops thinking curfew could hold people down." she taunted

He sighed and nodded. That plan had gone to hell.

"Party? Nice." Jay had to happily admit, sitting at a table nearby with Manny who waved her friends over.

"You really think it's a good idea?" Spinner asked, turning his head to look at them and looked up at Sean and everyone coming over. Even Sean gave him a shrug.

"One, we need fun. And two, well, Deputy boy...I don't need another reason to explain why I like parties." Jay confirmed to Spin and Spinner chuckled but rolled his eyes.

"I'll be there." shrugged Paige.

Emma sat in the booth with a bit of tension, avoiding Paige Michealchuck as much as she could. Manny instantly stuck up for her best friend, leaning forward to taunt Paige, "No nosey wanna be reporters allowed."

Paige squinted her eyes cat like at Manny, "Bite me, Manny." her eyes than travelled to Emma, "Hey Emma.."

Emma ignored, picking up the menu. Paige was more than outspoken about how Emma could be wrong about Snake, and Emma didn't like that. Once, Emma wanted to be one of Paige's best friends. She didn't even know that girl anymore. Now, Emma just wanted left alone with her friends and boyfriend. Popularity wasn't a thing on her list anymore.

With thoughts of Snake, and now her mother, and the attack the other night, Emma couldn't handle it. "Be right back." she moved quickly out of the booth and Sean watched her go to the Dot's counter.

Everyone was talking about the party, and Sean got wrapped up in a conversation with Jay. Spinner got up and whispered to Paige, "I'll be right back."

She nodded, but eyed him as he went to Emma at the counter.

Emma leaned on it, and she tensed when Spinner stood next to her. "We're going to catch this guy, Emma." Spinner swore.

Emma looked back at their friends, unaware of them talking about this. "Who do you think it is? I mean, do the police have any leads?"

Spinner embarrassingly shrugged. They had nothin. "Just a couple of theories... some so stupid." he even snickered.

"Let me hear them. Please."

Spinner looked at Emma's stern face. He cringed but nodded, lowering his voice. "One is that Snake may have a partner, and he's working this from the inside." he watched her eyes go down. "Second, is it could just be another psycho in Degrassi. Another Rick Murray. Another theory is that it's you."

He smirked at her snicker, "Yeah I heard that one too. Followed in Snakes footsteps, right?" she recalled.

Spinner shook his head, "I told you. Stupid theories. Then there is one that my Sherriff actually believes-"

He stopped, and Emma wondered why. "What? What theory is that?"

Spinner bit his tongue hard, glancing over at Paige and she caught his glance, smiling a little. His heart warmed and he glanced back at Emma with a cringe. He hated to say this about Sean. He knew they loved another. "Well, ever wonder how Sean got there so soon after you were attacked?"

"Manny must of called him-"

"No, remember she was the one who explained to Sean what happened when he showed up? All ballistic at your house?"

Emma looked at Spinner with wide unbelievable eyes. She then glanced at Sean at the booth, and he turned his head and noticed them eyeing him and his eyes seemed to darken curiously. Emma turned from him and snapped at Spinner with a low but shakey voice, "How can you say this? He's your friend!"

"I'm just saying that's what the Sheriff thinks!" Spinner insisted. "You know everyone is afraid of Sean because they don't understand him. Sean has a rough past. Easy suspect to point fingers at."

"So instead of helping me, the police are going to arrest my boyfriend? The only guy who I actually feel safe with?"

"Emma, right now? I don't feel safe about anyone. Everyones a suspect." Spinner said honestly.

((((*)))

Emma didn't even have the stomach to tell Manny or anyone else what Spinner had said. She went to the bathroom after and stared at her reflection for a moment before someone came in.

Paige came in next, and Emma tensed when she saw her and then rose an eyebrow, "Do you need something?"

"Hon, I was just checking to see if you were alright. I'm not the enemy."

Emma crossed her arms and turned, leaning on the counter. "Aren't you?"

Paige sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I... I just kinda heard what Spinner said to you and I want you to know, I don't actually think Sean could ever do it." she smiled a little, "That boy loves you."

Another stall down the bathroom opened, and Heather Sinclair came out. Both Emma and Paige cursed and glared.

"So cops think Sean did it, huh?" Heather asked, going straight to the sink to wash her hands.

"Sorry this is a girls washroom, not a interrogation room." Paige snapped. She even knew where privacy came and went. Emma even smiled a little, but still cornered her eyes at Heather.

She went on about Sean, "I can believe it." She looked up, pretending to come up with her own theory, "The shooting could of fucked him up royally. When he came back to Degrassi, wasn't he pretty determined to get you back Emma?"

"Jealousy is an ugly color on you." Paige taunted.

Heather glared and looked back at Emma, shrugging her left shoulder. "I'm just saying. Sean is known for his anger issues. What if he heard something? Something about you that could make him snap?"

Emma jumped. Heather smirked. Emma hated to amuse Heather, but her mind started to think about what if? What if Sean found out about the past between her and Jay? The shooting fucked her up pretty badly, what if it did mess with Sean too?

"Or hey, maybe he's just always kept a grudge on you to the fact you bring so much drama and madness to his life?"

No- no this was crazy. Emma glared at her before storming out.

"Emma." Paige said when the blonde dashed out of there. Heather snickered, watching Paige go after her.

Heather now stood alone in the bathroom, and she fixed her hair. She smiled proudly and turned. She went to walk out before a figure stepped out of the first stall and grabbed her, pulling her in and she screamed, trying to push away from the killer.

He smashed her head countless times on the stall wall to get her to stop fighting. She screamed too loudy, and he covered her mouth and then grabbed her hair, putting her head down into the toilet. She screamed again but into the toilet where the water was drowning her and she struggled, trying not to drown but the killer was so strong.

Soon, her air bubbles gave out, and only blood spilt from her mouth. Her body finally fell limp and her eyes stayed open. The killer left her there, her head in the bloody toilet, body dead on the ground.

-X-

REVIEW!


End file.
